


In the Heat of the Moment

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut, WolfxCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Baekhyun knew it was only a matter of days before he went into heat again. This time however, not wanting to deal with the onslaught of tomcats trying to seduce him, Baekhyun had a secret plan in store. Being the mischievous and curious cat that Baekhyun was, he had always wanted to see the wolf territory. However, if he wanted to go there, he was going to need an in.





	1. Rules for Wolf and Cat AU

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this story says it's 8 chapters long, the original length is 3 chapters. I am continuing to add bonus chapters, even now. The real "end" is the fourth chapter though (Counting this first information chapter.) So just keep in mind, this story is short, but there is a lot of bonus material.

Ok guys, so I had never heard of wolf!au until I started reading SeBaek fanfics. I’ve read a few of them, and I was pretty confused, I had no idea what the rules were and stuff. I thought it was pretty strange at first, but I realized there were some interesting things you could accomplish in that kind of story that you couldn’t otherwise. So it got me thinking, and eventually I came up with this idea.

Now, if you’re like me and have no idea what the wolf!au rules are, let me put the stuff I found here. I took a bunch of information from other sites and combined them, I gave links at the bottom to credit those people.

** READ THIS: **

If you are already familiar with Wolf!au than go ahead and skip down to the Cat!au part, since that is made up material for this story that would be good to know. Although it would be good to skim the Wolf part as well and become acquainted with the specific rules for this story.

** Wolf AU Guidelines: **

From my understanding, in most Wolf AU (alternate universe), wolves look like normal people but can transform into a wolf whenever they want to. 

** Omegaverse **

Omegaverse is a AU in which males can get pregnant. In their pack, there are three main roles: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Note: Alpha, Beta, and Omegas can all be women, but for this story I’m only talking about the males.

At birth, the doctors will announce the gender (male or female). In some verses, you can pay to have a test done to determine whether the baby is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. In others, you just have to wait until they are about 12-24 years old to find this out. So in a way, you have two genders. The male/female gender and the Alpha, Beta, Omega gender. There is also a test if you give them a doll as a child and observe how they treat and take care of the doll.

** Alpha **

The Alphas are the more aggressive ones out of the pack. They are the larger and stronger ones, the dominate ones in bed. All Alphas have larger penises and are the ones to fight over an Omega.

Doll test: Alphas would most likely carry their doll everywhere with them, growling at anyone who threatened to touch it or even come too close to it. The protectiveness of the doll shows that they are a possible Alpha. Of course, they would leave the doll aside when the time to fight came.

Terms used for Alphas:

Knotting

Alphas usually have a knot when aroused, their penis enlarges at the base to lock inside the Omega. When close to orgasm, this knot inflates to hold in the semen, increasing the likelihood of impregnation. 

Rutting

Alphas may experience a "rutting" period which is analogous to going into heat. When an alpha comes into contact with the pheromones of an omega in heat, they become aroused and go into rut, which is essentially an unquenchable lust for the omega. All alphas are subject to this, but alphas which are bonded to another omega, or alphas that are closely biologically related to omegas, find the rut to be calmer, and more resistible. 

** Betas **

Betas are the normal, everyday guy. They can still breed with other Betas, but they cannot breed with Omegas or get them pregnant. They’re popular with employers because they’re submissive mostly and not territorial and don’t require copulation leave (A time off of work to mate).

Doll test: Betas would most likely treat the doll like any three-year-old child would. They would probably let it get dirty and get snot and food crumbs on it. They would also lose it somewhere on accident.

** Omegas **

Omegas are the softer and more gentle of these roles. They are the nurturing parents who raise their children and they are the only ones in here who can get pregnant. Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated.

Doll test: Omegas would be loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed"them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. They would never leave their dolls alone and carry them everywhere, making sure to be gentle with them and never leaving them alone.

Terms used for Omegas:

Heat

All Omegas go through heat. A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. This varies between stories, but in this one it happens once a year during mating season, in the winter. It lasts from about 3 days to 1 week. If they have an Alpha mate, Alphas will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest. If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house. So they basically lock themselves in a room, using many toys to get through this. A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate. During these heats, a strong pheromone is released, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega. There are pills to stop the heats from happening or washes that help cover the scent up. An omega’s first heat can occur anywhere from age 10 to age 17, which triggers the start of puberty for an omega.

** Courting **

Courting is to show that the Alpha can protect, provide, and cherish the Omega. Alphas usually present furs, meals, and an assortment of presents to the Omega.

** Bonding **

I had a really hard time finding information on this. If anyone can elaborate it would be appreciated.

Bonding is achieved by the Alpha biting into a scent gland on the Omega’s neck hard enough to draw blood and eventually scar. It ties two people together mentally, physically, and emotionally. Like a really extreme marriage. The bonding mark will heal relatively slowly, but will not scab or clot. Very little blood is shed, and instead it will appear as if new skin is growing over it immediately. It forms as a sign to others that they already have a mate.

**Here is some other stuff I read about bonding, that does not apply to this story:**

  * Lovers may form pair-bonds, a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities.
  * If an Alpha bites the Omega but the Omega doesn't approve of the Alpha the bite goes away. If the Omega accepts, the bite remains and it's a sign they are taken. 
  * In some stories, omegas only get their heat after they found their "Fated Mate"
  * In some stories, if the omega is bitten nothing happens BUT if he is bitten when he is in heat then they become a pair and the mark stays there for life.



** Scenting **

Scenting is the process of someone spreading their own unique scent onto things or people in an act of comfort or possession, performed by rubbing on it.

** Cat AU Guidelines: **

**I made up all the cat society stuff for this story. Feel free to use it if you want, but make sure to give me credit ;)**

Like wolves, cats look like normal people but can transform into a cat whenever they want to. Males can also get pregnant. In their society (Not packs, cats don’t have packs), there are three main roles: The King/Queen, Princes/Princesses, and Tomcats/Pussycats. 

Unlike wolves, the female and male cats capable of getting impregnated (The “Omegas" if you will) are the dominant ones in the society. They are the ones who decide if they are going to mate or not with the Tomcats/Pussycats.

At birth, the doctors will announce the gender (male or female). You can pay to have a test done to determine whether the baby is a King/Queen, Princes/Princesses, or Tomcats/Pussycat. You can also test them if you give them a doll as a child and observe how they treat and take care of the doll.

Although some cats prefer a solitary lifestyle, most are content to live in small societies.

** Queens (F) / Kings (M) **

Are the oldest sexually active cat that will typically take on the leading role of their society. There is only one leader. They will get the best sleeping places and first dibs on food. If you had to compare to wolves, they are like omegas since they can get pregnant, but have the alpha role in their society.

Doll test: King/Queen would most likely carry their doll everywhere with them, hissing at anyone who threatened to touch it or even come too close to it. They would be very possesive like an alpha wolf, being a natural born domineering leader. However, they would also treat the doll like an omega wolf does, being loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed"them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. They would never leave their dolls alone and carry them everywhere, making sure to be gentle with them and never leaving them alone.

** Princesses (F) / Princes (M) **

Help the leader with her/his litter, bringing them food or helping groom them. If you had to compare to wolves, they are also like omegas, since they can get pregnant. They join forces to drive off intruders and threats to the colony, including fighting off tomcats.

Doll test: Princes/Princesses would most likely treat the doll like an omega wolf does, being loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed" them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. They would never leave their dolls alone and carry them everywhere, making sure to be gentle with them and never leaving them alone.

** Tomcats (M) / Pussycat (F) **

Spend most of their life alone, roaming a large territory looking for a mate. When they encounter a Queen/King/Princess/Prince in heat, they'll attempt to mate with them. However, if the attention is unwanted, they will be sent away. It takes a long time for a Queen/King/Princess/Prince to warm up to a tomcat/pussycat and allow them to mate. Once the deed is done, the tomcat/pussycat leaves, and they will raise their kittens without the tomcat/pussycat.

If you had to compare to wolves, they are like alphas since they are dominant in bed, but they are the bottom rung of society.

Doll test: Tomcats/Pussycats would most likely treat the doll the same as beta wolf would. They would probably let it get dirty and get snot and food crumbs on it. They would also lose it somewhere on accident.

** Solitary Cats **

Solitary cats are much more aggressive than cats who live in a society together. Have a hard time getting along with others. Can be: Kings/Queens, Princes/Princesses. Tomcats/Pussycats already live alone and don’t count in this category.

** Heat **

Queen/King/Princess/Prince go through heat. A heat is the time when they are most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. This happens once a year during mating season, in the fall. It lasts from about 3 days to 1 week. Cats also self-lubricate. During heat, a strong pheromone is released.

** Courting **

A tomcat/pussycat chooses who they would like to attempt to mate with, but the Queen/King/Princess/Prince are the ones in charge of courting. In the first stage they will allow a tomcat/pussycat to get near them. Then later they will show acceptance by purring and licking the tomcat/pussycat. Eventually the tomcat/pussycat will stay with them in their house until their heat begins.

** Mating **

Queen/King/Princess/Prince are very picky, and very rarely mate at all. It is usually a short process, not involving a lot of romance. Romance is for bonded couples only. Cats never mate outside of heat.

** Bonding **

Cats bonds are rare, and don’t have a mark or anything like wolves. Queen/King/Princess/Prince will allow a tomcat/pussycat to mate with them a second time. After a second time of mating, courting is no longer necessary, and they are considered a couple. Neither of them will try to mate with someone else anymore. However, they never live with each other.

** Scenting **

Scenting is the process of someone spreading their own unique scent onto things or people in an act of comfort or possession, performed by rubbing on it.

** Cat Colonies/Societies **

Queen/King/Princess/Prince live together in a home and take care of their kittens together. Tomcat/pussycat do not live in the colony, and will be shooed away if not welcome.

** For Wolves and Cats: Birth and babies for this stroy **

Wolves and cats give birth while in their animal form. They also feed the babies while in animal form. Babies stay as animals until they are strong enough to transform into humans around 3 years old. I don't know about normal wolf!au since I never read one that talked about babies, but they have a normal wolf/cat litter number of children, about 3-6.

 **Remember guys, I’m new to all this, so if I got some wolf stuff wrong, or left something out, please let me know. Thanks!**

****

**Links:**

http://puppylover857.deviantart.com/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200

https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega

http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Omegaverse

https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/152683936217/about-omegaverse

https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.wattpad.com/amp/220976343

http://theomegaverse.tumblr.com/Rundown

http://pets.thenest.com/cats-pack-leader-7923.html

http://www.catster.com/cat-behavior/cat-family-structure

https://icatcare.org/advice/understanding-your-cat/social-structure-cat-life


	2. Teach a Wolf New Tricks

Baekhyun sauntered down the sidewalk, his hips swaying gracefully as he kept his body in a noble posture. His footsteps kept in time to the sultry beat of a tune no one else could hear. His elegant movement caught the attention of everyone around him, their eyes fixated on him, like they were under some kind of spell. Baekhyun smiled to himself, extremely aware of his effect on the people surrounding him. Everywhere he went it was always the same.

There wasn’t a single tomcat who hadn’t fantasized about finally being the one to seduce Baekhyun. The one to finally ensnare his gaze upon themselves, those dark calculating eyes that seemed to turn anyone to stone the moment they looked upon them.

Baekhyun was untouchable, and he liked it that way. He was truly a cat in every sense of the word, the ultimate example of the behavior expected from his species. However, although most people knew him by his haughty attitude and aloof behavior, his closest friends knew him to be a warm person, just a little too proud for his own good.

Junmyeon was his best friend, and acted like an older brother to him. They were both prince cats, and worked together to take care of the kittens in their small society. Most of the kittens belonged to Minseok, but a few litters belonged to Junmyeon. He scarcely mated, a usual practice amongst cats.

Minseok was a King Cat, the leader of their society. He had a very amiable disposition, contrary to what most people thought of cats. Cats didn’t necessarily have mates like wolves did, but Minseok had a very deep bond with a tomcat named Jongdae, something very rare in the cat society. He allowed Jongdae to mate with him once every few years. He never switched partners, and waited for Jongdae when he went into heat. 

It was getting to that time of year, mating season. Baekhyun knew it was only a matter of days before he went into heat again. This time however, not wanting to deal with the onslaught of tomcats trying to seduce him, Baekhyun had a secret plan in store. Without telling Minseok or Junmyeon, Baekhyun had decided to go somewhere that no cat would be able to detect his scent.

Cats had lived for many generations in the territory designated to them by their ancestors. It was in a warm region to the south, with lots of sunshine. It was a large area, with plenty of room for the quantity of cat colonies that resided there. The majority of them were extremely wealthy, and didn’t really need to work, thanks to their ancestors. Many cultures worshipped cats, and showered them with the wealth they still used to this day.

To the north of the cat territory was the human territory. The human territory was the only place where cats and wolves mingled together. Although the cat and wolf territories were fully functional on their own, with their own stores and other facilities, there were many unique places in the human territory that cats and wolves both liked to visit. Meaning if they wanted to go out to one of these places, they would have to tolerate each other’s existence. Harming each other was strictly forbidden, a law put in place a few hundred years ago. However, the human territory was the only place where this law applied.

The wolf territory was even farther north, in the cold forests by the mountains. No cat had ever dared go there before, for obvious reasons. Wolves hated cats, and cats hated wolves. If a pack of wolves came upon a cat, there was no telling what they might do. Although hunting was considered archaic in this day and age, wolves wouldn’t mind snacking upon an easy prey.

Being the mischievous and curious cat that Baekhyun was, he had always wanted to see the wolf territory. However, if he wanted to go there, he was going to need an in.

————————————————————

Sehun made a special trip to a well known store in the human territory. It carried a lot of unique food items that wolves and cats both drooled over. If someone had to point out where wolves and cats mingled with each other the most, it would be this store. However, some wolves avoided this store for that very reason, wishing to stay away from cats as much as possible. Sehun was sure there must have been cats that felt the same way.

It was usually easy to spot wolves and cats in the human territory, because they decided to wear surgical masks to help guard them from the smell of each other. They both hated each other’s scent, it especially wasn’t appreciated when they were trying to purchase food.

Sehun picked out a few of his favorite food items, things he had specifically planned on buying and visited this store often to purchase. He didn’t mind mingling with the cats, although he found most of them to be rather stuck up. As long as he was shopping he could tolerate them.

He left the store and walked over to his parked car to climb inside, but stopped once his sharp ears picked up an unusual sound. There was an injured cat nearby. This was something Sehun couldn’t ignore. There were plenty of other wolves in the store, he feared a much less tolerant wolf would find the cat first.

Sehun threw his bag into the car and made his way towards the sound of the crying cat. Sehun entered a small alleyway and spotted a cat curled up next to the dumpster, still crying out in pain. Sehun carefully approached the cat with his hands held out in front of himself.

“Hey, are you ok?”

The cat ignored him and continued crying. Sehun knelt down in front of the cat and stared at it with concern.

“I can take you to a hospital if you want me to.”

Sehun suddenly noticed the sound was repeating, like a recording. He examined the cat closer, and realized it was a very well made stuffed toy. Sehun paused, wondering why someone would bother doing this. He got up and left, failing to notice the pair of eyes watching him from high above.

————————————————————

Baekhyun packed a few things into his bag that he would need while he was away. A few kittens were in the room with him, swatting at the zipper on the bag as he was busy placing things inside of it. There was a sudden knock at the door and Baekhyun quickly threw the bag under his bed.

“Come in.”

Junmyeon entered the room and smiled at Baekhyun, “Hey, I have some exciting news.”

Baekhyun smiled back at him and picked up one of the kittens trying to crawl under the bed to get at his bag. He sat on the bed with it and started petting it.

“What is it?”

“I think I met someone.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked as the kitten started to gnaw on his finger.

“Yeah, we’ve been courting for a while now, I think I’m going to mate with him this year.”

Baekhyun smiled, “What’s his name?”

“Jongin.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Well, don’t let him know what you’re thinking.”

“Of course I won’t.” Junmyeon smirked, “I’m not like Minseok.”

Junmyeon sat down on the bed next to Baekhyun and reached over to pet the kitten as well, one of Minseok’s children.

“So Baekhyun, have you met anyone you’re willing to mate with? You’ll be going into heat soon.”

“No.” Baekhyun answered simply.

“Are you ever going to mate?” Junmyeon laughed.

“If someone worthy comes along. They’re just not up to my standards, that’s all.”

“You're impossible, you know that? Your good looks are just going to go to waste if you wait until you’re old to finally mate.”

Baekhyun smirked, “Who says I have to mate? I’ll do what I want.”

Junmyeon shook his head, “Really, you’re impossible.”

————————————————————

Sehun opened the door to his small home and stepped inside, exhausted after a long day at work. He rubbed his eyes and threw down his jacket on the nearby couch. Then he paused.

All it took was one quick sniff. He didn’t believe what he was smelling. He took another whiff. No, there was no mistaking that smell. There was a cat in his house. A cat in heat.

Sehun’s senses immediately started reacting, his skin crawled with agitation. Sehun had never smelt this particular scent before, it was even worse then the usual cat odor.

Sehun quickly ran upstairs, grabbing his door knob to violently swing it open. Laying in his bed, half naked with tons of blankets and pillows gathered around him, was a small young man. Sehun halted in surprise, even though he was a cat, Sehun couldn’t deny how beautiful he was.

His eyes were half open, glancing at Sehun as he rolled his head to the side. His expression looked weak, like he was about to faint. Every feature on him was delicate and soft, combining together to make Sehun’s ideal picture of a beautiful appearance. His face was flushed, embellishing his lips and cheeks with a deep shade of pink. He was positioned in a vulnerable pose, crouched over with his butt in the air. To top it all off, there was a black choker around his neck, drawing attention to his exposed collar bone.

If he had been an omega, Sehun would have tried to court him immediately. However, he was not an omega, or a wolf at all, he was a cat. That was obvious with the potent scent of his pheromones in the air, stifling the room.

After the small man glanced at Sehun for a moment, he sat up with a cocky smirk on his face.

“Welcome home Wolfie.”

Sehun quickly morphed into his wolf form and rushed over to the bed, viciously growling at the young man.

“Calm down, we both know you’re not actually going to hurt me.”

Sehun continued growling at him, his lips snarled up revealing his long sharp fangs. The small man laughed as he stared down at Sehun.

“I’ve been watching you, I know you’re a softy. Just go back to your human form already so we can talk.”

Sehun’s fur on his back was beginning to stand on end, the nerve of this cat, commanding him what to do in his own home.

“Your name is Sehun right? I’m Byun Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you.”

Sehun snapped at him, biting the air a few times as he jumped with his front paws onto the bed. Sehun knew not to get any closer, cats had an invisible barrier that was dangerous to cross. His friend Yixing made that mistake once, his nose was numb for an entire month. Besides, Sehun had no intention of harming a cat in heat.

Baekhyun merely sighed, “Come on, are you really just going to keep doing that all night long? Can we talk please?”

Sehun suddenly turned back into a human, his face still full of anger as he stared at Baekhyun, “Get out of my bed!”

Baekhyun smiled, “Hello, I’m glad you decided to act more civilized. I knew you were different than the other wolves.”

“Get out!!” Sehun shouted loudly.

Baekhyun smirked as he raised his finger to his lips, “Shhh Wolfie, you haven’t even let me explain yet. You see, I’m in heat right now, and I don’t want to bother with tomcats chasing me around. This is the perfect place for me to hideout for a week.”

“You really think I would let that happen?” Sehun tightened his fist as he spoke.

Baekhyun tilted his head and raised one of his shoulders, “I know you will. I plan on paying you handsomely for it.”

Sehun paused, “Paying me?”

Baekhyun reached over to a nearby bag and pulled out an envelope. He handed the envelope over to Sehun, Sehun hesitated for a moment before grabbing it from him. He opened it up and discovered a large wad of cash, a handsome amount indeed.

“So, do we have a deal?”

Sehun continued to stare down at the money, it was extremely tempting. There were quite a few bills he needed to pay, this money would take care of it instantly, plus some.

“Of course, part of the deal being you’re not allowed to let anyone know I’m here, and that you’ll keep me safe in case anything happens. Which means you’ll need to take copulation leave from work.”

Sehun finally looked up at him, “Are you going to pay me more for your extra food?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, I’ll give you more money.”

Sehun paused, staring back down at the money. What was the worst that could happen? Besides Baekhyun reeking up the place with his horrible smell. All he had to do was keep his friends away from his house for like a week. It was pretty easy money actually. Sehun sighed as he lowered the envelope.

“Fine, you have a deal. But you're pretty crazy, you know that? Coming into wolf territory by yourself.”

Baekhyun ignored him and laid back down into the warm sheets, snuggling in them as he got comfortable.

“And you’re not staying in my bed!”

“Yes I am, this place is freezing. There was hardly even any sun in here during the day, this is the warmest room in the house.”

Sehun gritted his teeth as he watched the cat begin rubbing his face in the sheets, getting his smell all over them. Apparently he had been making himself comfortable in his house all day long.

“You cats just like to manipulate everyone, don’t you?”

Baekhyun smirked as his one eye that wasn’t buried in the sheets glanced back over at him, “And?”

Sehun took a deep breath, maybe this was a mistake. He didn’t know how long he could handle this. He held the envelope tightly in his hands, crumpling it.

“All right Wolfie, can you give me some privacy? I’ve lasted as long as I could, it’s getting awkward to keep talking to you. My body needs attention.”

Sehun closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, to think that a cat would be pleasuring himself not only in his house, but in his bed, was absolutely appalling. He would have to get all new sheets, maybe even a new mattress. But he decided to wait to discuss these expenses later.

Sehun turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. He went downstairs and started to gather some spare sheets from his closet. It seemed like he was going to spend a week sleeping on the couch.

He placed the blankets down on the couch and arranged them how he wanted, laying the pillow down at the end. He started taking off his work clothes, undoing his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, he suddenly heard the sound of Baekhyun moaning upstairs.

Sehun took a deep breath, the sound was causing his instincts to kick in. His fingers started shaking as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. Baekhyun’s moaning slowly started getting louder, each cry causing Sehun’s blood to get hotter.

Baekhyun’s voice suddenly fell quiet, letting out a breathless sound. Sehun didn’t even realize how heavily he was breathing until the room had become silent. He shook his head, trying to regain his senses.

After removing his shirt, Sehun pulled out his phone, going to his contacts to send a text message to his boss. It wasn’t actually mating season yet for the wolves, it was going to seem a little strange asking for leave right now.

He asked permission, and his boss replied by saying he wasn’t going to let Sehun take if off again later. Sehun sighed, it looked like he was going to miss out on mating season this year. 

Not that it really mattered, Sehun hadn’t found an omega he wanted to court yet anyway. They were rare, and kept safe by the members of their pack. Chanyeol, the Alpha leader of his pack, had managed to court an omega named Kyungsoo. They were always trying to help Sehun, keeping an eye out for a possible mate for him.

Sehun laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. He prayed the perfect omega wouldn’t just pop up out of nowhere.

————————————————————

Sehun went to his room in the morning, bringing some breakfast with him. He opened the door to find Baekhyun sleeping, bundled up in blankets. Sehun found himself unconsciously holding his breath, trying to prevent himself from taking in unnecessary inhalations of Baekhyun’s strong pheromones. He walked over to the bed and placed the food at Baekhyun’s feet.

“Hey, wake up.” Sehun spoke with an irritated tone.

Baekhyun opened his eyes and glanced over at Sehun. He smirked at him before yawning and stretching his arms, exposing his upper body from the sheets. He reached under the blankets and grabbed his underwear to slip them back on under the cover of the blankets. He was still wearing that choker that Sehun found so enticing, and Sehun found himself staring at it again.

“What a good wolf you are! I really do envy this, your omegas getting pampered by their mate.”

Sehun paused, staring at Baekhyun as he sat up and grabbed the food.

“Don’t you get pampered by other cats?”

“Well, the King does, not me.”

Baekhyun held his utensils delicately as he brought his food to his face and ate in a prim and proper manner.

“You’re a prince? You don’t act like it.”

Baekhyun licked his hand and wiped his mouth, a habit cats had a hard time letting go of in their human from.

“Let me guess, you’re a beta?”

“Alpha.”

Baekhyun choked a laugh, “What? You’re such a softy. Honestly I was expecting to lure an omega into my trap…but an Alpha?”

Sehun glared at him, “Trap?”

“Yeah, I set up that stuffed cat to find a wolf that wouldn’t growl at it.”

Sehun paused in disbelief, he never should have gone down that alley. Baekhyun set down his bowl and got out of the bed, for the first time Sehun realized how short he was. 

“I need to pee.” Baekhyun stated as he started to go towards the bathroom.

Sehun watched Baekhyun as he walked past him, his movement smooth like velvet. He had never seen someone walk like that before, so bewitching and genteel.

He looked over at the bed and spotted a few toys exposed in the blankets. Sehun let out a groan of disturbance, he was pretty sure he was mentally traumatized now.

Baekhyun came back out and paused in the doorway staring at Sehun, he was surprised he was still there. Baekhyun would never admit it to anyone, including himself, but he had noticed how handsome Sehun was. Baekhyun had a thing for tall men, not to mention his broad shoulders…and his jawline…and just his whole face in general. Baekhyun had to convince himself, he was just handsome for a wolf, that was all.

Sehun looked over at him, “Hey, I need to go out to the store to buy more food. Let me know what you want.”

Baekhyun smiled and went to grab his phone, “Give me your number, I’ll text you my list.”

After Sehun told Baekhyun his number, Baekhyun immediately sent him a long list of things to buy, some of which wasn't even food. Sehun rolled his eyes, of course Baekhyun already had a list, typical royal cat behavior. Baekhyun came over to him and handed him some money.

“That should take care of everything, I calculated it.”

————————————————————

Sehun got out of his car and entered the store, however, upon entering he immediately gained the attention of everyone inside. They turned to look at him with a nasty expression, he even saw a few of them turn into wolves and start growling.

Sehun tightened up, he forgot, he must have reeked of cat.

“Umm, yeah, sorry guys! I got in a fight with a cat. Where are the scent washes?”

They all stared at him for a moment, detecting his hidden wolf scent. The store clerk pointed at a certain aisle and Sehun nervously made his way over to it.

Sehun sighed staring at the items on the shelf, they were all marketed towards omegas, with effeminate packaging. There was even an omega standing next to him, stocking up on the washes before mating season came along. He stared at Sehun curiously.

Sehun blushed as he picked up a box and walked off. He took out his phone and started looking at the list Baekhyun gave him. 

Sehun returned home a few hours later, it took him a while to get everything Baekhyun wanted. He went to the kitchen and started unloading the groceries. It was quiet in the house so he figured Baekhyun must have been sleeping.

“Welcome home Wolfie.”

Baekhyun’s voice was dripping with lust. Sehun paused and turned around to look at him standing in the doorway. Baekhyun’s eyes were fixated on him, staring him down as if he were prey.

“Oh…hey. So they didn’t have that kind of milk you wanted. I had to get something else.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, he just continued staring at him. Sehun coughed into his fist and turned around to continue unloading the groceries. As he was putting things away in the refrigerator Baekhyun came up behind him. 

Sehun backed away, trying to keep the invisible barrier of distance between them, and stumbled into the refrigerator door. He clambered around it and then shut the door nervously, continuing to back away from Baekhyun as he kept stepping closer to him.

“What’s wrong Wolfie?” Baekhyun asked as he finally got close enough to Sehun to trap him against the counter, breaking the invisible barrier. 

Sehun wanted to grab Baekhyun’s shoulders and move him aside, and he almost went to do it, but stopped once he remembered a very basic rule. Cats never touched anyone, and they never allowed anyone to touch them, not even other cats. It took a very long time for a tomcat to court a cat and get permission to even enter their personal space.

Sehun smashed himself as much as he could against the cabinets to try and sneak around Baekhyun, but Baekhyun suddenly stepped forward and placed his hand on Sehun’s chest. Sehun’s entire body was sent into chills, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Baekhyun smirked as he leaned closer to him, pressing his body against him. Baekhyun’s voice broke into a soft whisper on his ear, “You need a bath.”

Sehun tightened up, “Yeah, well thanks to you I reek like a cat now. I had to buy-”

Sehun abruptly stopped talking as Baekhyun’s tongue pressed against his neck, trailing upward to his ear. Baekhyun broke into a soft purr, it tickled Sehun’s ear and caused him to shiver. Sehun was petrified, his body began throbbing with desire. He tightly shut his eyes and took a large gulp, trying to fight back his instincts. Baekhyun started stroking his tongue against Sehun’s neck again, his purring increasing in volume.

Baekhyun reached for the buttons on Sehun’s shirt and started undoing them, exposing Sehun’s chest. He paused staring at Sehun’s body once he had managed to undo every button. He smirked to himself, enjoying the sight of Sehun’s well toned muscles. His tongue migrated downward to Sehun’s newly uncovered skin, all the way down until he was licking Sehun’s abs. Sehun’s body trembled with each stroke, he watched Baekhyun closely as his pink tongue snuck out of his mouth and skimmed across his skin.

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun and smirked, noticing how aroused Sehun had become, “Show me that knot of yours, I’m so curious to see it.”

Sehun’s body jolted as Baekhyun’s hands quickly moved to the button on Sehun’s pants, unfastening it. Sehun reacted without thinking and forcefully grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, earning him a malicious glare from Baekhyun as he stared up at him. Sehun slowly let go, not really sure what he should do, and Baekhyun smirked as he continued to strip Sehun.

“Hey! Hey what are you doing?!” Sehun frantically shouted as he tried to scoot away again, but Baekhyun had a tight hold on his jeans.

“I need some milk.” Baekhyun smirked.

Sehun’s eyes widened at Baekhyun’s words. Baekhyun continued smirking at him, enjoying his reaction.

“I told you, I want to see that knot of yours. We can trade, I’ll give you something a wolf has never experienced before. Something cats hardly ever even get to enjoy.”

Sehun paused staring at him curiously, but before he could ask, Baekhyun quickly ripped Sehun’s pants down, along with his underwear. Baekhyun smirked as he stared at him.

“So this is what it looks like, interesting.”

Sehun made an audible sound of surprise as Baekhyun suddenly grabbed him, his tongue landing on his head. Sehun tightened up, trying to trap any sound of pleasure from escaping behind his clenched teeth, but he failed. Sehun moaned in a deep breath as Baekhyun continued licking his head over and over, turning his face slightly each time to change the angle he was licking at. Sehun clenched his fists tightly, his blood was boiling.

Baekhyun stopped and looked up at Sehun with a mischievous smirk, “Are you ready? You’re about to get a treat.”

Sehun couldn’t answer him, his mind had become clouded and his instincts were slowly taking over. Baekhyun paused staring at him before he tilted his head back down. He suddenly put Sehun’s entire length in his mouth and Sehun moaned loudly, his hands reached forward to hold onto Baekhyun and squeeze him tightly. Sehun could feel Baekhyun smirk before he started sucking on him a little. Then, as Baekhyun continued sucking on him, he started purring. It sent vibrations through Sehun, stimulating him even further.

Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hair and shoved Baekhyun’s face closer to himself, “Fuck!!”

Baekhyun purred louder and Sehun started thrusting into Baekhyun’s mouth as he continued cursing loudly. Sehun’s instincts had completely taken over, and the amount of pleasure he was experiencing forced him into rut.

Sehun suddenly grabbed Baekhyun and pulled him off himself. Baekhyun looked up at Sehun in surprise, curious why he would want him to stop. Sehun shoved Baekhyun onto the floor and started viciously ripping off his underwear. Baekhyun moaned at just Sehun forcefully taking off his clothes, he was going mad with lust himself and his body was deeply desiring Sehun to take him. Sehun ripped off his own shirt, finally exposing his arms. Baekhyun smiled as he stared at them, pleased to see that they were also well toned.

Sehun aggressively grabbed Baekhyun’s ankles and lifted them into the air, spreading his legs apart. Baekhyun reached forward and grabbed onto Sehun’s shoulders, pulling him in. Sehun thrust into him and started humping him wildly, beating Baekhyun’s body against the hard floor. Baekhyun wrapped himself all around Sehun and dug his nails into his skin, screaming loudly in pleasure. He leaned his head forward and clamped his mouth down on Sehun’s shoulder to sink his teeth into his skin, biting him as he continued moaning.

Sehun wasn’t making any sounds, his mind was too lost and focused on thrusting himself into Baekhyun. He obsessively continued, going at an aggressive pace. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how much longer he could take of getting pounded against the floor.

Baekhyun let out a long shaking moan as he finished, still getting hammered by Sehun. Then Sehun suddenly pushed himself deep inside Baekhyun, Baekhyun cried out in slight pain as his knot entered him. Baekhyun felt the knot start growing larger inside him, and Sehun released his seed inside Baekhyun. Sehun gripped onto him tightly, shaking a little from the force of his savage hold on him. He moaned deeply as he sprayed a large quantity into him.

Baekhyun threw his head back onto the floor, breathing heavily. Sehun fell on top of him, also breathing heavily. They laid for a short moment in silence before Sehun suddenly pulled out of Baekhyun and stood up.

“Oh Wolfie, you really are an alpha.”

Sehun ignored him and went over to the bag of groceries still on the floor. He started grabbing items from inside the bag and quickly tossing the things that needed to be kept cold into the refrigerator. He left the rest on the floor as he went back over to Baekhyun and grabbed him, lifting him up into his arms.

Baekhyun smirked as Sehun carried him upstairs into the bedroom. He wasn’t used to being treated like this at all, and he loved it. Sehun tossed Baekhyun onto the bed and crawled on top of him, staring at the choker around Baekhyun’s neck.

Sehun shoved the extra blankets and toys off the bed to get them out of the way. He quickly lowered himself on top of Baekhyun and grabbed his legs to move them. Baekhyun wrapped himself around Sehun again, grabbing onto him tightly. Sehun entered Baekhyun quickly and start thrusting into him with the same aggression as before, but this time Baekhyun enjoyed the feeling of the soft mattress beneath him.

They continued all night long, both of them moaning loudly and tightly gripping on to each other. It wasn’t until the early morning that they had both fallen asleep from exhaustion.

————————————————————

Sehun woke up and discovered Baekhyun curled up in a ball on his chest, he had turned into cat form to keep warmer. It was so much colder in the wolf territory than Baekhyun was used to. Sehun smiled and grabbed Baekhyun, awakening him from his slumber. Baekhyun glared at him as Sehun placed him on the bed next to himself.

“You’re cold right? Here, you can cuddle inside my fur if you want.”

Sehun transformed into a wolf and turned in a circle before laying down and curling up into a ball. Baekhyun quickly stepped over to him and sat down inside the crescent of Sehun’s body. He placed his front paws on Sehun’s stomach and started kneading his fur. Sehun whined a little, finding it to be uncomfortable, but Baekhyun ignored him and continued. Eventually Baekhyun stopped and rubbed his body against Sehun, trying to get into his fur as much as possible before laying down. Sehun curled up even further and wrapped his body tightly around Baekhyun. Baekhyun started purring, enjoying the warmth from Sehun’s dense fur coat.

They continued this routine the entire week. After having sex all day and eating periodically, they would turn into animals and cuddle with each other at night. They hardly spoke, but learned a few facts about each other due to the text messages they both received from their friends over that period of time. They would lay and watch each other as they typed on their phone.

Sehun learned that Baekhyun lived in a small colony with only two other adults, Minseok and Junmyeon. They seemed to be very worried about him, and quizzed him with many questions to make sure he was really Baekhyun, not just someone pretending to be him using his phone. Baekhyun wouldn’t tell them where he was, just that he was safe and enjoying a relaxing vacation.

Baekhyun had learned that Sehun belonged to a large pack, but was closest to Chanyeol, Chanyeol’s mate Kyungsoo, and a beta wolf named Yixing. Sehun hadn’t told his friends he had taken copulation leave, and turned them down many times to hang out, telling them he just wasn’t feeling well.

On the last night of Baekhyun’s heat, they curled up together like usual, cuddled in each other’s warmth. Baekhyun purred the entire time he kneaded Sehun and then laid down facing him. He started bathing Sehun, licking a patch of his fur as he continued purring. Baekhyun bathed him for a long time, and Sehun fell asleep to the sound of Baekhyun’s purring.


	3. Rubbing Fur the Wrong Way

By morning time, they both had usually turned back into their human forms, neither of them completely sure why or when it happened. Baekhyun yawned as he stretched his body and opened his eyes. Then he froze, accidentally smacking his arm into the person laying next to him, the person holding onto him. He felt his stomach drop.

Baekhyun quickly shot away from Sehun, smacking his arm off him. All his lust was gone, his heat was finally over. Sehun woke up and looked over at Baekhyun curiously as Baekhyun jumped out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving.” Baekhyun answered, shaking a little in disbelief as he grabbed his things.

Sehun shot up and got out of bed to grab Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun ripped his arm away from him and glared at him.

“Don’t touch me!”

Sehun paused, he suddenly noticed that he couldn’t smell Baekhyun’s pheromones anymore. His own body had calmed down as well, no longer reacting to Baekhyun’s smell. Over the course of the week they had spent together, Sehun had become accustomed to Baekhyun’s scent, and actually found it appealing, if not arousing.

“It was fun Wolfie, really, I’ve never felt that rebellious before. But we can’t tell anyone about this.”

Baekhyun quickly shoved his possessions into his bag and zipped it closed. All around him were dirty dishes and piles of garbage, they barely could stand eating before falling into lust again.

“So that’s it then? I’ll never see you again?”

Baekhyun started getting dressed, he raised his eyebrow at Sehun as he pulled his shirt over his head, “Did you want to? I assumed you wanted to erase me from your life as well.”

Sehun paused, it was slowly hitting him in waves. It was impossible for him to be with Baekhyun, there was no way his pack would tolerate a cat. A cat. He had sex with a cat. A lot of sex with a cat.

“It’s a good thing you can’t get me pregnant” Baekhyun added as he pulled on his pants, “What a nightmare that would have been.”

“…Yeah.” Sehun replied, feeling like his heart just got shred into a million pieces.

Sehun was torn as he watched Baekhyun put on his backpack. His possessive nature wanted to keep Baekhyun there, but he knew that he couldn’t.

“Where is that scent wash stuff? I reek like wolf.”

Sehun took a deep breath, it was another punch to his heart. Baekhyun was actually going to remove the scent he had marked on him.

Baekhyun went into his bathroom and found the product. He sprayed it onto himself, masking his scent.

“Here, you need to use it too right? I’m sure you’re dying with that cat smell on you.”

Sehun shook his head, “I’ll do it later, I need to spray the whole house.”

Baekhyun crinkled his brow, “Ok but, I need you to drive me to the human territory. Will you be ok walking to your car?”

Sehun paused and then let out a sigh. He reluctantly grabbed the bottle from Baekhyun and started spraying himself.

————————————————————

Sehun drove Baekhyun to the edge of town, in a discreet location where there were no people. Baekhyun hopped out of the car and smiled at Sehun, waving his hand.

“Thanks Wolfie, maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

Baekhyun put on his backpack and started walking off. Sehun shot his head out of his window and called out to him.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun stopped moving and turned around to look at him, “Yeah?”

Sehun gripped tightly onto his steering wheel, it took every ounce of will power he had not to jump out of the car and grab him. He had to remind himself that it was absolutely impossible for them to be together.

“…Be careful.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Oh Wolfie, you really are such a softy.”

Baekhyun suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden charm. He came over to the window and handed it to Sehun. Sehun looked down at it, it was an Egyptian cartouche with a cat carved into the center.

“A good luck charm.” Baekhyun winked, “You wolves like being sentimental, right? Keep it to remember our crazy time together.”

Sehun folded his hand around the small trinket, holding it carefully. Baekhyun turned around to start leaving again, waving his hand in the air. He didn’t want to admit that parting with Sehun was difficult for him too, a cat would never admit to feelings like that. Especially feeling that way because of a wolf.

————————————————————

“Baekhyun where have you been?!” Minseok shouted at him.

Jongdae was standing behind him, holding onto Minseok. He usually showed up at this time of year and stayed at their house, waiting for Minseok to go into heat.

“I told you, I was on vacation.” Baekhyun explained as he took off his shoes.

Junmyeon came over once he heard Baekhyun’s voice, “Baekhyun!”

“Hi Junmyeon.” Baekhyun smiled.

“You jerk, never do that again!”

Baekhyun laughed, “Sorry sorry, I know, it was mean of me.”

“We were so worried about you.”

Baekhyun sat down on the couch and a few kittens came running over to him, jumping on his lap for attention. Baekhyun pet them all as he continued looking at Junmyeon.

“So, how has your courting with Jongin been going?”

Junmyeon glared at him, knowing that Baekhyun was trying to change the subject, “Fine, he’s coming over in a minute.”

Baekhyun smiled, “Oh good, I’m excited to meet him.”

Baekhyun went to wash off and when he came back out, they were greeting Jongin at the door. Baekhyun smiled as he approached them, moving in his usual graceful manner. Jongin noticed him coming towards them, and Baekhyun saw Jongin’s eyes flicker.

“Oh, there you are Baekhyun. This is Jongin.” Junmyeon smiled.

Baekhyun paused as Jongin stared at him smiling, Baekhyun recognized that look, many tomcats before him had looked at him like that. Baekhyun looked over at Junmyeon, trying to ignore it. Maybe he was just imagining things.

“Hi Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you.” Jongin spoke softly.

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “Likewise.”

“I heard you were away on vacation. A lot of tomcats were looking for you.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Yeah, I bet they were.”

“Here, let’s all sit down.” Junmyeon smiled as he started walking over to the couch.

They all got comfortable and shared some small talk together. Baekhyun noticed Jongin’s eyes fall on him quite a few times, especially whenever Junmyeon wasn’t paying attention. Baekhyun still tried to ignore it, really hoping it was just because it was the first time they had met.

However, Jongin knew very well who Baekhyun was, like the majority of tomcats. He was using Junmyeon as part of his scheme. Who he was really after was Baekhyun. By getting close to Junmyeon, he secured a chance at entering their house.

————————————————————

Sehun was miserable. All he did was go to work and come back home to snuggle in his sheets that he never washed. The smell was wearing off, Baekhyun’s wonderful smell. It had been two weeks since he last saw him, the image of his face was heavily etched in his mind. He missed their cuddling, Baekhyun’s tiny little body curled up next to him. He missed the sound of his purring, and even the kneading that Sehun found to be slightly uncomfortable. He wanted it back.

Sehun thought of texting Baekhyun, he would stare at the list of grocery items Baekhyun had sent him, trying to come up with anything to write him. In the end he would lower his phone and take out the small charm Baekhyun had given him. He would rub it with his fingers, going in a circular motion.

“Hey Sehun!!” Chanyeol suddenly shouted as he swung his bedroom door open.

Sehun shot up and quickly concealed his charm. It was too late to toss the blankets anywhere. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Yixing had come over to cheer him up, they could sense how depressed Sehun was lately. They all paused and tensed up, smelling the sudden stench of cat in the air.

“What the hell, why does it smell like a cat in here?!”

Sehun gulped, “Well, I…It’s a long story.”

Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol’s arm, trying to urge him onto a more important subject. Chanyeol looked down at Kyungsoo and then back over at Sehun.

“Well, just tell us later. Come on, they’re giving away free bubble tea to the first one hundred customers at that place we really like in the human territory!”

Sehun’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah, we need to hurry.”

Sehun quickly hopped out of bed and adjusted his clothes. They all secretly smiled to each other, pleased with their success. Sehun was so easy to cheer up.

The line was packed when they arrived, but it seemed like they might still be counted in the first one hundred. They approached the end of the line and Sehun froze for a moment. Standing in front of them was a group of cats, and Baekhyun was amongst them.

Sehun openly stared at him, he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Baekhyun was wearing a choker again, drawing Sehun’s attention towards his neck. Baekhyun noticed him and glanced at him momentarily before turning his head forward again. Sehun could smell him, his scent brought back so many strong feelings.

Chanyeol let out a small audible sigh, “…Way to make me lose my appetite…”

Sehun tightened up, he was embarrassed to hear his friend make a rude comment hinted towards the cats in front of them. Yixing laughed with him, staring at the cats with a raised eyebrow.

Jongin turned to face them and pointed at a sign on the wall, “It says no dogs allowed.”

Chanyeol went to raise his fist but Sehun stopped him, grabbing him tightly. Kyungsoo helped in calming Chanyeol down, and Chanyeol was left with glaring at the stranger. Jongin laughed at him before turning back around. Sehun noticed Baekhyun glare at him. 

More people began to gather behind them, pushing them forward closer to the cats. Sehun stood close behind Baekhyun, they were practically touching. They were so close that no one could see Sehun raise his hand and secretly latch onto Baekhyun’s pants. Baekhyun felt it, but ignored it and allowed Sehun to continue holding onto him. Sehun snuck a finger under Baekhyun’s shirt and caressed his skin a little, rubbing it affectionally. Baekhyun continued staring forward, not even flinching from Sehun’s touch.

Eventually it was the cat’s turn to get their tea, and Baekhyun detached himself from Sehun. Sehun’s fingers slid down his butt a little as he walked away. Sehun watched Baekhyun’s graceful movement as he left, he swore no one else on the planet moved like that.

Sehun sat at a table with his friends as he stared over at the table where Baekhyun was sitting. He noticed Jongin stealing glances at Baekhyun when Baekhyun was busy looking at his tea. Sehun took a deep shaking breath, he realized it must have been a tomcat. What was a tomcat doing with them? Tomcats weren’t suppose to hang around with them. Sehun took out his phone and started texting Baekhyun.

_“I want to talk to you.”_

Baekhyun noticed his phone buzz and went to look at it. He smirked as he made a quick glance over at Sehun. Sehun was staring at him, and felt a sharp pain in his heart when Baekhyun made eye contact with him. Baekhyun started typing, ignoring the conversation his friends were having.

_“Hi Wolfie, you’re looking good today.”_

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo suddenly noticed Sehun was on his phone, “Who are you talking to?”

“It’s for work.” Sehun quickly answered as he started typing again, _“I’ll treat you to dinner, how about tomorrow night?”_

Baekhyun paused smirking, _“All right. I’ll see you tomorrow Wolfie.”_

“Could you believe that cat earlier?” Chanyeol asked, glaring over at the table of cats.

“You started it.” Sehun replied in a scolding tone.

Kyungsoo nodded, “It’s true Chanyeol.”

“What, are you on the cat’s side?” Chanyeol snapped.

Sehun paused, “…They’re not all bad you know. It just depends on the cat.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both paused staring at him, looking at him like he was insane.

“Are you kidding me? They’re all stuck up, arrogant, pompous little highnesses.”

Sehun kicked him under the table, “Don’t be ignorant.”

Chanyeol rubbed his leg, “Whatever, really though. They act so high and mighty, I don’t understand why so many cultures worshipped them and made them so filthy rich.”

Yixing suddenly cut him off, “You know, I did hear something about cats once that made me jealous.”

“Besides being rich?” Chanyeol asked staring at him.

Yixing leaned forward to whisper to them, “…Yeah, so you know how they can purr?”

Sehun immediately tensed up, knowing where this was going.

“Yeah?”

Yixing shrugged his eyebrows, “Well imagine how that would feel, you know, down south.”

Sehun exhaled for a long moment, trying not to think about it too much.

Chanyeol laughed, “Wow, I never thought about that. Man, I am jealous.”

“I heard it’s really rare though, you know how cats are. They barely even mate.”

“Yeah, I’m not jealous of that.” Chanyeol smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

Sehun looked over at Baekhyun again, reminiscing in his mind about their time together. Baekhyun and his friends suddenly stood up and started to leave. Baekhyun took one last glance at Sehun before he left, giving him a playful smile. Sehun watched him until he had vanished from his line if sight. He had to remind himself that they would be meeting again tomorrow, it was so painful to watch him leave.

————————————————————

Sehun knew he had to take Baekhyun to a restaurant where no other wolves or cats would be there. There was a human restaurant that had a item on the menu that carried a particularly strong odor neither cats nor wolves liked. It was unfortunate that they would have to tolerate the smell while being together, but it was a small price to pay.

Sehun waited in the front lobby for Baekhyun to arrive. Baekhyun arrived on time, being the punctual cat that he was, and smiled at Sehun once he noticed him standing at the entrance. He walked over to him, and Sehun admired his elegant movement.

Baekhyun looked Sehun up and down, noticing the nice clothes Sehun had decided to wear. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with some black slacks. His shirt was unbuttoned a little, revealing his collar bones. Baekhyun hadn’t dressed as nice, he wasn’t expecting Sehun to choose such a fancy restaurant.

The waiter had been waiting for Baekhyun, and they were shown to their seat once Baekhyun made it over to Sehun. Once they were left to look at the menu, they both ended up staring at each other.

“This is a date, isn't it?" Baekhyun asked with an amused smirk. 

“No, of course not." Sehun defended, looking away nervously.

Baekhyun paused, watching Sehun squirm in his seat.

“Oh Wolfie, you've got it bad." Baekhyun playfully teased with a mischievous look in his eye.

Sehun glared back at him, “It’s not like that. Look, I just want to talk to you.”

Baekhyun relaxed in his seat as he grabbed his glass of water, bringing it to his mouth to drink it with a refined sophistication, “All right, go ahead.”

Sehun paused, “Let’s just eat first.”

Baekhyun slowly licked his lips, collecting the water that had gathered on them, “Fair enough.”

“By the way, I’m sorry about the smell in here. I figured you’d want to go somewhere no wolves or cats would be.”

Baekhyun smiled, “Good thinking.”

They ordered their food and ate silently together, Sehun was getting nervous, spinning over the words he wanted to say in his mind.

“I wanted to apologize.” Baekhyun suddenly spoke, “About the sign at the bubble tea place.”

Sehun waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it, my friends weren’t being nice either. It’s expected when wolves and cats come across each other.”

Baekhyun smiled and lowered his fork, he had finished his meal. He noticed Sehun had been done for a while now, wolves always ate faster.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

Sehun paused, trying his best to calm his nerves, “I want to sleep with you again. Tonight.”

Baekhyun laughed a little, “What? I’m not even in heat.”

As scarce as mating was with a cat, it was entirely unheard of to partake in intercourse outside of mating season. It was a privilege tomcats only got to experience for the sake of mating.

“You like breaking the rules, don’t you?” Sehun asked, staring at Baekhyun confidently.

Baekhyun smiled a little at Sehun’s words. He licked his lips as he looked down at his plate, and nodded as he continued smiling.

“You’re right, I do.”

“Is it a yes?”

Baekhyun bit his lip as he stared into Sehun’s eyes, “Yes.”

————————————————————

Sehun opened the door to their hotel room and stepped inside, followed by Baekhyun. Sehun shut off the light and immediately started taking off his clothes. Baekhyun did the same, stripping himself as he looked over at Sehun. Baekhyun couldn’t stop smirking to himself, this was beyond rebellious, it was insane.

Sehun suddenly stepped over to Baekhyun and grabbed him, kissing him violently. Baekhyun hit his arm and bit his lip, showing his disapproval of the romantic gesture. Kissing was reserved for bonded couples only, it was a little too intimate for normal cat’s tastes.

Sehun smiled as he backed away, “Kitty is angry huh? Well I’m the one in charge here, not you.”

Sehun lunged forward and started kissing Baekhyun again, smashing their lips together as he tightly held onto Baekhyun’s body, keeping him from moving. Baekhyun only struggled for a moment before giving in and melting into the kisses, enjoying the way they felt. He moaned as Sehun aggressively continued kissing him, Sehun’s lust evident with the speed of his lips.

He suddenly picked Baekhyun up and walked over to the bed with him. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around him as they walked, continuing to kiss Sehun back as he massaged his hands through Sehun’s hair. Sehun fell over onto the bed on top of Baekhyun, both of them moaning as they sloppily kissed each other, their waists unconsciously thrusting.

Baekhyun bit down on Sehun’s lip again and moaned loudly as Sehun entered him. All his limbs clutched onto Sehun tightly, his nails digging into him as he started screaming. Sehun moved at a familiar aggressive pace, holding firmly onto Baekhyun’s waist as he slammed into him over and over again.

“Ahhh, Wol-Wolfie, harder, harder!”

Sehun suddenly slowed down, smirking to himself as he stared at Baekhyun’s annoyed expression.

“Say my name.”

Baekhyun glared at him, “Are you trying to dominate me again?”

Sehun stopped, “I am dominating you. Say it.”

Baekhyun paused, fuming a little. He enjoyed this twist on his normal life, but Sehun was taking it a little far. 

“Look, I think you’ve forgotten what a privilege this is.” Baekhyun snapped.

Sehun gripped onto him even tighter than before and thrust into Baekhyun deep and hard. Baekhyun screamed and held onto the bed sheets, pulling them up a little.

“Say it.” Sehun demanded as he stopped moving again.

Baekhyun rolled his head and let out a quiet breath, his body trembled, craving more. He tightly clutched onto the bed sheets, his voice escaping is mouth in a small whisper, “…Sehun.”

“Louder!” Sehun demanded as he rammed deep into Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun let out a loud cry, “Sehun!!”

Sehun started humping him furiously, and Baekhyun continued calling out his name. Sehun stuck himself deep inside Baekhyun again and Baekhyun felt his knot growing. Sehun suddenly leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Baekhyun’s neck, biting down on him hard and drawing some blood. Baekhyun let out a screeching hiss and smacked Sehun. He wiggled trying to get away, but it was no use with Sehun’s knot stuck inside him. Sehun backed his head away and stared at the mark on Baekhyun’s neck.

“How dare you!!” Baekhyun cried as he quickly raised his hand to hold onto his wounded neck, “Did you seriously just mark me?!”

Sehun stared down at him, his eyes full of affection, “Baekhyun, stay with me. We can live in the human territory together, forget everyone else.”

Baekhyun paused, staring up at Sehun’s honest expression, he could tell how serious Sehun was. It made him feel nervous, he looked away to escape Sehun’s gaze.

“You’re crazy. You know cats don’t live with their mate like wolves do.”

“And you’re not a normal cat.” Sehun spoke in a desperate voice.

Baekhyun rolled his head to look to the side, he remained silent thinking himself.

“It’s a no.”

“Why?!” Sehun asked as he lowered himself down on top of Baekhyun, holding him closely, “Admit it, you have a thing for me too! No one is allowed to touch you, but you let me take you!”

“I was in heat! I wasn’t myself.”

“Yeah, you think you would have slept with just any wolf?” Sehun asked as he looked deeply into his eyes, “Or even another cat? I know you are the ones in control, you decide who you want to mate with. Besides, you’re not in heat right now. You let me take you again, I know how rare that is.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip, there was no denying those facts. Baekhyun didn’t know why, he didn’t understand why he let Sehun do all these things to him. There was something else to it besides just being rebellious.

Sehun suddenly started kissing him again, holding onto the back of his neck with his hands. Baekhyun raised his hands to hold onto Sehun’s back and moaned as Sehun kissed him. Sehun ran his hands down Baekhyun’s body, molesting his skin as he started thrusting again. This time he moved much slower, humping at a lethargic pace as he continued kissing Baekhyun.

They continued their passionate night together without a word, neither one of them wishing to speak. They were both too afraid. They could sense each other’s fear, and comforted each other with kisses.

When Sehun awoke in the morning, Baekhyun was gone.


	4. Look What the Cat Dragged In

“Why is there a bandaid on your neck?” Junmyeon asked Baekhyun, staring at it curiously.

“I just scratched myself.”

“It’s been there for a long time. I figured it was just a scratch, but now I’m not so sure.”

“It’s nothing.” Baekhyun spoke in a melancholy tone.

Jongin came over and handed a drink to Junmyeon. He had been staying at their house a lot now, getting closer and closer to Junmyeon, at least that’s what everyone thought. He did his best to have small conversations with Baekhyun, and Baekhyun tried his best to stay away from him.

“You didn’t get in a fight did you?”

“No, really it was just an accident, don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun got up and went into his room, Junmyeon watched him leave with a worried expression. Baekhyun went to his mirror and peeled off the bandaid. He raised his hand to rub the mark on his neck, staring at his own reflection with a somber expression.

For a cat, there was probably nothing more humiliating than that mark. But Baekhyun didn’t think of it that way, he was flattered by it.

The unobtainable Baekhyun had finally been touched by someone, and not just his skin. Sehun had really gotten to him, and Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to make out of it. He missed Sehun. He hated leaving Sehun. He was always thinking about Sehun. It wasn’t normal, he knew it wasn’t. Cats didn’t depend on someone like this. He felt like crying, he was so confused.

————————————————————

Sehun punched a few keys on his keyboard, one at a time in a lethargic manner, staring at the screen with a dull expression. He sighed and lowered his head into his hands. He didn’t have the passion to work, or really do anything. He stared at the screen blankly, his only thoughts were about Baekhyun.

He took the charm out of his pocket and stared at it. He had given it his best shot, he wasn’t sure what to do now. He felt like his world was crumbling around him. All he wanted was Baekhyun.

Sehun looked up at the clock, it was almost time to leave. The day had felt like an entire year to Sehun, he wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through tomorrow, or the whole week. He wasn’t sure what his future looked like anymore.

————————————————————

Sehun came home to the sound of growling. He paused for a moment, looking upstairs where the sound was coming from, he recognized it as Chanyeol and Yixing’s growls. He ran upstairs and opened his bedroom door. Chanyeol and Yixing were on the floor, looking up at the bed. On the bed was a small cat, puffed up in fear and yowling back at them.

Sehun recognized that ball of fluff anywhere. He ran towards the cat and grabbed it off the bed, holding it carefully in his arms. He glared over at his friends as he started to pet Baekhyun, trying to soothe him.

“Stop!!”

Chanyeol and Yixing paused, confused by Sehun’s actions. They turned into humans and stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you petting it?” Yixing asked, watching Sehun’s hands gently stroke the creature.

“That’s a cat you know.” Chanyeol added. “In our territory.”

“Obviously it’s a cat.” Sehun replied, still glaring at his friends, “He’s my mate.”

Chanyeol and Yixing froze, completely and utterly stunned by Sehun’s words. Sehun lowered his head and brought Baekhyun up to his face, placing a gentle kiss on top of his furry head. Sehun nuzzled his face into Baekhyun’s fur, taking in a whiff of his smell as he continued petting him. Sehun was surprised to hear Baekhyun start quietly purring, he closed his eyes as he  continued to snuggle his face into Baekhyun’s warmth.

“…Are you serious?” Chanyeol asked, watching Sehun’s affectionate treatment towards the cat with disturbance.

Sehun looked up at them, “Yes, I’m serious.”

“Can you breed with a cat?” Yixing asked, also disturbed.

Sehun shook his head, “No, but I don’t care.”

Chanyeol and Yixing fell quiet again, they had no idea what to say. Sehun started nuzzling Baekhyun again, overjoyed that Baekhyun was there. Baekhyun rubbed his face against Sehun’s, purring more loudly now.

“But they smell so gross.” Yixing noted, his nose crunched up from the unpleasant smell.

“I like his scent.” Sehun responded, still nuzzling Baekhyun.

“I think you may have lost it.” Chanyeol retorted.

“Maybe, I really don’t care. I’m happy.”

Baekhyun suddenly turned back into a human, and Sehun held him carefully in his arms. Sehun smiled at him, and Baekhyun rested his head against him, still purring.

Chanyeol and Yixing were surprised to see how beautiful Baekhyun was, it helped them understand slightly better, but still not enough to make up for Sehun’s behavior. Then they spotted the mark on Baekhyun’s neck. Both their jaws dropped and they looked over at each other in amazement.

Sehun sat down on the bed with Baekhyun, placing him on his lap. He looked up at his friends and sighed.

“Look, we really need to talk. Can you give us a moment?”

Chanyeol and Yixing paused before nodding in agreement. They needed to collect their thoughts anyway. They left the room and closed the door, Sehun could hear their footsteps heading downstairs.

Sehun hugged Baekhyun tightly against himself and closed his eyes, “Baekhyun…”

“Hi Wolfie.” Baekhyun smiled, wrapping his arms around Sehun, “I’ve been thinking.”

Sehun rubbed their cheeks together, “And?”

“Well…I’m afraid you’re going to be mad at me.”

Sehun stopped rubbing against him, “Why?”

“Let me explain. I’ve decided to be your mate…kind of. I’ll come over here sometimes, and we can be together. But then I’m going to go back to my home, I’d rather not tell the other cats about this. And of course I won’t mate with anyone else.”

Sehun paused and started caressing his back, “I want to be with you all the time.”

“Wolfie, try to understand, this is already a big difference for me. Cats don’t do this, it’s just not in our nature.”

Sehun sighed, “Fine, I’ll do whatever it takes to be with you.”

Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed Sehun on the lips. Sehun smiled, appreciating the gesture. Sehun laid back on the bed with Baekhyun and rolled over on top of him, continuing to kiss him. Baekhyun giggled as he stopped kissing him.

“Your friends are downstairs.”

“I really don’t care.” Sehun answered, placing more kisses on Baekhyun’s lips, “Do you have any idea how much I missed you Baek?”

Baekhyun smiled through their kisses, “I’m sorry Sehun, I missed you too.”

Sehun paused staring into Baekhyun’s eyes, even he knew those were words cats never said. He smiled as he started kissing him again. Sehun made up his mind, he was going to make Baekhyun be with him always.

————————————————————

“Goodnight Junmyeon.” Baekhyun winked as he made his way towards his room.

Junmyeon smiled at him, he was standing next to Jongin, “Goodnight Baekhyun.”

Jongin watched Baekhyun leave nervously. His plan was not going well, and Junmyeon was going to start his heat soon.

Baekhyun crawled into his bed and took out his phone. He smiled as he sent Sehun a text, “Goodnight Wolfie, I’m going to dream of your nice warm fur coat.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and snuggled into his sheets. As he was getting comfortable, his window suddenly opened. Baekhyun shot up and looked over to see someone climbing inside. Baekhyun transformed into a cat and went to yowl, but stopped once he saw Sehun’s face. Sehun smiled at him as he finished climbing inside. Baekhyun morphed back into his human form and went running over to him.

“Wolfie what are you doing here?!”

“What do you mean? Of course I’m here to be with you.”

Baekhyun shoved him back towards the window, “I thought we went over this, I don’t want other cats to know about this.”

“Come on, where is my rebellious little kitty?” Sehun smiled as he allowed Baekhyun to shove him.

“This is going too far. Do you understand how humiliating that would be?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do. I kind of humiliated myself in front of all my friends and now they think I’m crazy.”

Baekhyun paused, “I know…but this is different, cats are different. We don’t have mates, it’s a step even further down.”

Sehun suddenly grabbed Baekhyun, “You just need to get over it and swallow that cat pride of yours. It’s the only thing standing in the way of us being together.”

Sehun picked Baekhyun up and threw him onto the bed, Baekhyun looked up at Sehun anxiously.

“You really are an alpha, you get so possessive.”

“Yes, yes we do. You’re my mate and we’re going to be together all the time now.”

Sehun ripped the bandaid off Baekhyun’s neck and then lunged forward to start kissing him. Baekhyun melted into the kisses, even in his nervous state he didn’t have the will power to resist Sehun. He wrapped his arms around him and allowed Sehun to have his way with him.

Sehun started to kiss his neck, Baekhyun bit his lip in slight amusement, Sehun really liked to do things that went against his nature. Sehun reached down and started lifting up Baekhyun’s shirt, crawling his hands along Baekhyun’s skin as he pushed the shirt off. He threw the shirt to the side and lowered his head to start kissing Baekhyun’s body, nibbling on Baekhyun’s sides a little and causing Baekhyun to giggle from the way it tickled. Baekhyun tried to guard his sides with his hands and Sehun forcefully grabbed his writs, pinning them down to the bed as he continued nibbling and kissing his body. Baekhyun laughed and squirmed, powerless to get away.

Sehun reached up and forced both of Baekhyun’s wrists under one of his hands, using a strong grip to keep them both up as he used his other hand to reach down and start taking off Baekhyun’s pants, all the while continuing to nibble at his body. Baekhyun continued laughing, rolling from side to side to temporarily hide one half of his body. Sehun stopped for a moment to look up at Baekhyun and smirk at him.

“You’re such challenging prey, just be a good kitty and let me eat you.”

Baekhyun looked down at him and smiled, “I’m never a good kitty.”

Sehun let go of Baekhyun’s wrists and used both his hands to rip off Baekhyun’s pants and underwear.

“You’ll be a good kitty for me, otherwise Wolfie won’t give you anything.”

Baekhyun mischievously smiled at him, “Who says I wanted anything?”

Sehun slowly lowered himself back down, his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s as he stared at Baekhyun with a cocky expression. Sehun placed a gentle peck on Baekhyun’s stomach, and then skimmed his lips across Baekhyun’s skin to press his lips on Baekhyun’s chest in another soft kiss. Baekhyun watched him biting his lip, his skin twitching at Sehun’s light touch.

Sehun continued placing delicate kisses on him, and raised his hands to caress Baekhyun at the same time. Baekhyun’s body relaxed and he closed his eyes, he started breathing heavily as his senses heightened from Sehun’s stimulating touch. Sehun lightly skimmed his lips across his skin and landed on one of Baekhyun’s nipples. Baekhyun’s back arched as Sehun suddenly sucked on it. Sehun played with Baekhyun nipple for a while in his mouth, causing Baekhyun to writhe underneath him in pleasure. Sehun suddenly moved to Baekhyun’s other nipple and started sucking on it as well, Baekhyun let out a gasp and his hips began thrusting in desire.

Sehun backed away and stared down at his prey with a smug expression, “Did you want something?”

Baekhyun opened his eyes and glared at him, how did Sehun keep doing this to him? Sehun was suppose to be the one begging to touch him.

Sehun smirked at Baekhyun’s irritated expression, “Now be a good kitty and do some tricks for me.”

“Cats don’t do tricks.” Baekhyun continued making a sour expression.

“But you will for me.” Sehun smiled as he started to remove his own shirt, revealing his deliciously well toned body.

Baekhyun stared at it quickly before glancing back up at Sehun’s face, not wanting Sehun to think he was tempted by it. Sehun leaned forward and lowered his body to whisper into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Beg.”

Baekhyun’s body shuddered, he took a deep breath before conjuring the ability to answer Sehun in a composed manner.

“I’m not begging.”

Sehun laughed softly in his ear, “Then kitty doesn’t get a treat.”

Baekhyun puffed up and then suddenly reached forward to start taking off Sehun’s pants. Sehun looked at Baekhyun a little confused and laughed as Baekhyun proceeded to pull them down. Sehun tried to grab Baekhyun’s hands but Baekhyun smacked them away and pulled down Sehun’s underwear. Baekhyun quickly latched himself to Sehun, wrapping all his limbs around him except one hand that he used to reach down and grab Sehun’s penis, trying to align it with his hole by himself.

Sehun laughed and grabbed Baekhyun to pull him away, they started rolling in the sheets together, wresting each other for control. Soon they were tangled in the blankets, and Sehun held Baekhyun closely as he started kissing him.

Suddenly everyone in the house picked up the scent of wolf. They all panicked and quickly started gathering the kittens, hiding them in a closet. They ran towards Baekhyun’s door and opened it, getting ready to transform and battle it out with whatever threat they may face.

All of them paused when they spotted a man, presumably the wolf, laying on top of Baekhyun, their lips locked together in a kiss, both of them naked under the sheets as their clothes laid on the floor. Baekhyun looked over at them with a worried expression, his lips still pressed against Sehun’s.

“Get off him!!” Jongin yelled, furious to see a wolf defiling the prize of the tomcats.

Jongin suddenly turned into a cat and started yowling, running over to the bed and jumping on top of Sehun. He started scratching him and Sehun started screaming in pain.

Baekhyun sat up and shooed him away, “Knock it off! I let him do it!”

Minseok and Junmyeon stared at Baekhyun in surprise, they both remained frozen in the doorway. Jongdae wasn’t sure what to do, and decided to remain at Minseok’s side.

Jongin hopped off and started hissing at Sehun, spitting at him like a snake. Sehun started rubbing his back to ease the sting of the scratch marks. Baekhyun kissed his back and then looked back over at Jongin.

“He’s not a threat, just stop it!”

Jongin suddenly transformed back, his face was covered in rage, “Yeah, he shouldn’t be a threat! He’s just a stupid, mangey, filthy dog! How could you let him touch you?! Even kiss you?!”

Junmyeon stared at Jongin suspiciously, realizing how much Jongin was offended by this.

Baekhyun paused and pointed at the mark on his neck, “He’s my mate.”

Everyone stared at Baekhyun neck and suddenly noticed the mark. They were speechless, staring at it with a dumbfounded expression.

Sehun’s breath halted for a short moment at hearing Baekhyun say those words. A smile slowly grew on his face and he leaned forward to kiss Baekhyun. They lingered on the gentle kiss for a short moment before Baekhyun backed away and looked over at his friends.

“I’m going to move to the human territory to live with him.”

Sehun froze, staring at Baekhyun in shock. Baekhyun glanced back at him and smiled at him.

“You’re…going to live with a wolf?” Minseok stuttered.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, my mate, Sehun.” Baekhyun raised his hand to Sehun’s face, “He’s going to pamper me, aren’t you Wolfie?”

Sehun quickly nodded in agreement, “Of course.”

Minseok and Junmyeon both let out a sigh, “Of course you would be the only cat in history to do something like this.”

Jongin snapped his head to look over at them angrily, “You’re ok with this?!”

Minseok and Junmyeon glared at him, “Yeah, if it’s what Baekhyun wants.”

Jongin started breathing heavily as he stared back at Sehun, “Well I’m not ok with it! I was suppose to be the one to finally seduce Baekhyun! Not some wolf!”

“Maybe you should just go.” Junmyeon spoke in a threatening voice.

Jongin gave Sehun one last nasty look before rushing out the door, not even glancing at Junmyeon before he left. They heard the front door slam and Minseok patted Junmyeon on the back, giving him a consoling expression. Baekhyun also looked at Junmyeon apologetically. Junmyeon waved his hands.

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it. I started to get the feeling a while ago.”

Baekhyun paused, “Well I’m glad you found out before you went into heat.”

Junmyeon nodded, “Yeah…Well, we should go let the kittens out.”

Minseok nodded, “We’ll talk more later Baekhyun.” 

They left and Baekhyun leaned forward to hug Sehun, burying himself in his chest. Sehun wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

Sehun kissed his forehead and paused in silence, “You’ll really move with me to the human territory?”

“Yes, I really will.”

Sehun smiled, “Baekhyun, you’re the naughtiest cat ever.”

Baekhyun giggled, “I know.”

————————————————————

Cats got very stressed with change, which Sehun had obviously already learned, but moving was kind of a big deal. Sehun came over to Baekhyun’s house to help pack some boxes, and discovered them in somewhat of a nervous breakdown. After Sehun spent a moment calming down Minseok and Junmyeon, he went to find Baekhyun.

He went in Baekhyun’s room, which was filled with boxes, to find kittens climbing everywhere. His room had become a playground. Sehun looked around but he didn’t see Baekhyun. Some kittens came running towards him and started mewing at his feet. Sehun smiled down at them.

“Have you seen Baekhyun?”

The kittens suddenly ran over to a box and started crying. Sehun went over to the box and looked down inside of it. Baekhyun was curled up in a ball sleeping. Sehun laughed and reached down into the box to grab Baekhyun out of it. Baekhyun woke up and yawned as Sehun held on to him. Sehun placed him down and Baekhyun turned into a human.

“These boxes aren’t for napping.” Sehun laughed.

“Oh come on, what do you expect with a house full of cats and a room full of boxes?” Baekhyun smiled.

Sehun leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun, “Come on, lets start packing.”

Sehun and Baekhyun filled the boxes with Baekhyun’s possessions, which included a lot of Egyptian sculptures and other knick knacks. The kittens proved to be rather unhelpful, continuing to jump into the boxes as they tried to pack them. Sehun found it amusing and stopped to play with them from time to time. Baekhyun smiled as he watched Sehun wiggle his finger for the kittens. They would pounce on it and gnaw on him lightly, wrapping their arms around him. Sehun would laugh and pull his hand away once they started hurting him.

“Kittens are much easier than pups, huh?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun nodded and looked over at Baekhyun smirking, “Until you grow up.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Very true.”

————————————————————

Sehun and Baekhyun entered their new house together, and Baekhyun smiled brightly once he noticed all the sunlight pouring in through the windows.

“There’s so much sun!!”

“Of course, I looked for south facing homes only.”

Baekhyun smiled at him before he ran over to the windows and laid down on the floor, basking in the warmth. Sehun came over and laid down next to him, reaching out his hand to hold Baekhyun. Baekhyun laid on his chest as he closed his eyes.

“I’m going to have to get used to cat naps.”

“Yup.” Baekhyun laughed, “And I’m going to have to get used to having a mate and living with a wolf and getting dominated and a lot of sex.”

Sehun smiled, “You like it.”

Baekhyun kissed his cheek, “I love it.”

————————————————————

Sehun and Baekhyun opened the door together, equally excited to greet their guests. Baekhyun’s family was standing in the doorway, along with Jongdae. Baekhyun jumped forward and hugged Minseok and Junmyeon, ecstatic to see them both. They hugged him tightly before looking over at Sehun and saying hello. Baekhyun started to show them around the house, which was decorated with cat and wolf antiquities. As he was showing them around, the doorbell rang again. Baekhyun left them to look around by themselves as he went to the door with Sehun.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Yixing were standing together, looking a little nervous. Sehun happily greeted them and they hugged each other, patting each other on the back as they did so. They looked over at Baekhyun and their nervous expressions returned.

“We’re sorry about growling at you and scaring you.” Chanyeol spoke in a slow voice.

Baekhyun smiled warmly at them, “Don’t worry about it, I was in your territory after all.”

Baekhyun stepped aside, “Please, come in.”

They came inside and stiffened up again at the sight of the other cats. Baekhyun waved his hand to summon them to come closer. Once everyone was standing together, they introduced themselves, the wolves much more nervous than the cats. 

Sehun began showing the wolves around the house as Baekhyun continued talking to his family. As Sehun lead them upstairs, Yixing turned to look behind himself at the group of cats.

“So, how is it living with a cat?”

Sehun smiled, “I love it. He’s always keeping me on my toes, I never get bored.”

Yixing paused and thought for a moment, “How did you manage to court him anyway?”

Sehun laughed, “I didn’t, he just attacked me all of a sudden.”

Yixing pursed his lips in a puzzled expression.  Sehun continued showing them around until he heard Baekhyun’s voice from downstairs, summoning them to dinner.

They gathered at the table all together, and discovered there were many dishes for both wolves and cats to enjoy. As they were passing around the platters of food, Minseok started to talk as he glared over at Baekhyun.

“So, Baekhyun. Guess what one of my daughters told me the other day?”

Baekhyun smiled as he handed a bowl to Sehun, “What?”

Minseok tried his best to make his voice sound like an innocent little girl, “I want to marry a handsome wolf like Uncle Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun burst out laughing, and Sehun couldn’t help but laugh as well. Sehun reached over and squeezed Baekhyun’s leg under the table.

“Look what you did Baek.”

Baekhyun lowered his head as he continued laughing, and the rest of the table joined him in laughter. Yixing made secret eye contact with Junmyeon and smiled at him flirtatiously, Junmyeon blushed and looked away, but a small smile crept on his lips.

Dinner went very well, and everyone warmed up to each other, enjoying each other’s company. They stayed up late, sharing fascinating anecdotes about their cultures that the other wasn’t aware of. They all learned a lot that night, and by the end of the evening they were all excited for their next gathering.

After Sehun and Baekhyun bid them all farewell and closed the door, Yixing made a sly effort to make eye contact with Junmyeon again. He winked at him and continued staring at him as he told all the cats he was looking forward to seeing them again. Junmyeon blushed again, and shyly nodded in agreement.

Sehun and Baekhyun cleaned off the table together and put everything away before turning off the lights and heading upstairs. After changing their clothes and climbing onto the bed, Sehun planted a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

“I think that went really well.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, I think so too.”

“What were we even worried about?”

Baekhyun laughed, “I don’t know.”

Sehun smiled and kissed Baekhyun again, “Come on, I’m beat.”

“Me too.”

They both turned into animals and Sehun laid down first, curling up into a ball. Baekhyun purred as he walked over to him and rubbed their faces together. He laid down close to Sehun’s body and started kneading Sehun’s fur. Sehun waited patiently for him to finish, and once he was done Sehun leaned his head down to lick Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun continued purring as he gave Sehun small licks on the face as well. They snuggled up close and Sehun fell asleep to his favorite sound.


	5. To Live a Cat and Wolf Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special bonus chapter for reaching 100 subscribers on AFF~

Baekhyun had just finished his heat, and was exhausted after having sex with Sehun all week. Sehun did a good job pampering him as usual, making sure he always had food and water when he needed it.

Sehun had to go back to work after his copulation leave was over. He didn’t really need a job anymore, after inheriting Baekhyun’s riches, but he didn’t like relying on Baekhyun’s money alone. He liked caring and providing for Baekhyun, which was typical alpha behavior.

A few days after returning to work, Sehun came home with some food he had picked up from a nearby restaurant. He and Baekhyun had recently discovered it and really liked the food there.

“Baek I’m home! Come here, I got some food!” Sehun called out as he made his way to the kitchen and started taking the containers out of the bag. He opened the cabinet and pulled out two plates. As he started putting some of the food on the plates, Baekhyun appeared in the doorway.

Sehun smiled as he looked over at him, “Hi kitty cat, are you hungry?”

Baekhyun nodded, smiling a little. Sehun went back to divvying their food and Baekhyun came up behind him. Baekhyun suddenly hugged him, and Sehun stopped in surprise. He turned around to hug Baekhyun back.

“Hey, feeling lonely?”

Baekhyun paused holding onto him before looking up at Sehun’s face. He stared at Sehun for a long moment, looking deeply into his eyes. Sehun looked at him in concern and raised his hand to gently brush some of his hair on his forehead. Before Sehun could say anything Baekhyun spoke.

“I’m pregnant.”

Sehun froze. He blinked a few times before he processed those words, “…What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Baekhyun repeated, “I don’t even understand, I thought it was impossible for us…But I guess not.”

Sehun continued staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. Baekhyun gently smiled at him.

“You’re going to be a dad.”

Sehun suddenly grabbed Baekhyun and held him tightly in his arms. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun and rested his head against his chest.

“Oh my God…Baekhyun…I can’t believe it…This is amazing.”

Baekhyun snuggled him, “I know.  We’re really going to be parents.”

Sehun let out a few uncontrollable laughs of joy and lifted Baekhyun up to spin him around, “We are!”

Baekhyun smiled down at him as Sehun continued holding him up. Sehun lowered him to plant an elated kiss on his lips. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck as they held the kiss for a long moment.

“What do you think they’ll look like?” Sehun asked, his voice brimming with joy.

“I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about it. I thought maybe even half the litter would be kittens and the other half pups?”

Sehun brought his hand to his forehead and shook his head still smiling, overcome with emotions, “I can’t believe it…It must just be really hard to crossbreed…I mean it’s been years now.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy. The odds must be like one in a million.”

Sehun looked over at the food and then back over at Baekhyun, giving him a quick peck, “Here, let’s eat the food before it gets cold.”

As they ate dinner together, they continued their conversation, both of them barely able to express how happy they were. They couldn’t wait to tell everyone.

————————————————————

Sehun was a nervous wreck, his legs wouldn’t stop jittering when he sat down, so he had to get up and pace the room. That wasn’t helping either, so he would sit back down, but then he’d start shaking again.

Kyungsoo tried his best to calm him down, being the sensitive omega he was. However, there was nothing he could do to help Sehun. He gave up hours ago, letting Sehun go through his process of sitting down and pacing the room.

It felt like a torturous amount of time before the doctor finally came out and summoned Sehun to the delivery room. Sehun paused, feeling breathless, and all his friends stood up to pat him on the back and smile at him.

Sehun almost ran down the hallway in his excitement. They opened the doors for him and Sehun didn’t waste any time rushing over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled up at him, six little babies bundled up in a blanket in his arms. 

They were whimpering, making high pitched little squeaking sounds. They looked more like pups than kittens, with a longer snout, and little bitty nubs for ears. Their noses and ears were bright pink, and their bodies were covered in a thin layer of dark fur. The second Sehun saw them tears burst out of his eyes, all his pent up stress releasing in one moment. Sehun quickly leaned over and kissed Baekhyun before he reached out his hand and pet each of the small creatures.

“They’re perfect.” Sehun smiled as tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

“Of course they’re perfect, they’re ours.” Baekhyun smiled, his eyes also glistening with tears.

Sehun carefully climbed on the small hospital bed next to Baekhyun and Baekhyun held out the blanket for Sehun to hold with him. Sehun had never been so careful or delicate with anything in his entire life. They cradled the babies together in their arms, both of them staring down at the fragile creatures and petting them gently for a long time, neither one of them able to say a word.

“Are you ready for everyone to come in?” The doctor suddenly asked them, snapping them out of their trance.

Baekhyun looked up and smiled, “Oh, yes, they must be dying out there.”

Everyone gathered around them, staring down at the babies with large smiles on their faces. They congratulated the couple and admired how adorable their children were. Yixing and Junmyeon shared a secret glance with each other, since Yixing was a beta they could never have children, but it was fun for them to see what their children would have looked like.

————————————————————

As the babies grew, Sehun and Baekhyun noted that they looked similar to foxes. Their snouts were longer than cats, but shorter than wolves. Their ears were large, and their fur was long and soft. They varied in color, some of them a white and grey coloration like Sehun, and some of them with dark brown fur like Baekhyun. Their tails were long and puffy like wolves, and they had prominent splayed whiskers.

They could all purr, and make small growling sounds. However, Sehun could tell even as babies, their growl would never compare to that of an actual wolf. Baekhyun often asked Sehun to howl for them, he loved hearing their tiny feeble attempts of howling along with their father.

Their behavior was docile, but they still tried to occasionally destroy things in the house. Sehun bought a play pen for them to use when they were inside, but they played most of the time outside, running around the yard nibbling and swatting each other. Sehun enjoyed running around the yard with them, and Baekhyun would sit and laugh as he watched their babies try to catch him. Baekhyun had bought them some cat toys, and both he and Sehun enjoyed waving a wand around for them to chase when they were inside.

They weren’t strong enough to transform into their human forms yet, that didn’t usually happen until they turned around three years old. They aged in human time, staying as small babies much longer than real animals would and slowly getting bigger over the many years of childhood.

Sehun and Baekhyun often stayed in their animal forms to play along with their children. Baekhyun was used to carrying kittens around in his mouth, but these babies quickly outgrew Baekhyun’s ability to do so. However, no matter how big they got, they would never outgrow Baekhyun grooming them. He spent long amounts of his day cleaning them all.

Sehun had decided to finally quit his job once Baekhyun had gotten pregnant. They both knew the chances of having children again were very slim, and Sehun wanted to spend all his time with his family.

Sehun and Baekhyun even took their children on walks, which was something Baekhyun was not used to. They had bought them all a unique collar, each one decorated with a name tag. Sehun and Baekhyun were the proudest parents in the world as they strolled down the sidewalk together, holding hands as they simultaneously held onto the leashes for their children. They were stopped multiple times to answer the question, “What breed is that?”

But Sehun’s favorite part of the day was bedtime, when they all cuddled up together on the bed. Baekhyun slept in the crescent of his body like usual, and their babies laid inside the crescent of Baekhyun’s body. As they grew older, they got too big to all fit next to Baekhyun, and ventured to snuggle next to Sehun as well, pushing themselves up against both their parent’s bodies. Sehun’ loved listening to the hum of their collective purring as they fell asleep together.

————————————————————

“SEHUN!!! COME HERE QUICK!!” Baekhyun shouted as he was in the middle of grooming time.

Sehun came running as fast as he could, bolting out of the kitchen. He ran for the large windows, where everyone usually laid in the sun during bath time. He froze once he spotted one of his children sitting next to Baekhyun, a tiny little human.

Sehun almost tripped as he ran over to them, quickly kneeling down next to them. His son looked up into his eyes and giggled, reaching out his hands to him.

“Dada!”


	6. The Pupkitts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I feel like writing some domestic SeBaek, I’m going to add a chapter to this story. Just randomly. Don’t expect any major plot twists or anything, just fluffy anecdotes of their everyday lives~ Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy all this fluff :)

“The Owl and the Kitty-Cat went to sea

In a beautiful pea-green boat:

They took some honey, 

and plenty of money

Wrapped up in a five-pound note.”

 

Baekhyun spoke in a soft voice, slightly singing the rhyming words as he held a large book on his lap with the title: ‘A Collection of Cat Fairy Tales and Poems.’

Unfortunately, Baekhyun wasn’t able to tell his children very many wolf stories, considering the majority of them painted a very bad picture of wolves. They were dark stories, and wolves were usually used as evil characters, like The Big Bad Wolf, or Little Red Riding Hood.

 

“The Owl looked up to the stars above,

And sang to a small guitar,

‘O lovely Kitty, O Kitty, my love,

What a beautiful Kitty you are,

You are,

You are!

What a beautiful Kitty you are!’"

 

“Wait Mommy stop.”

Baekhyun stopped reading to look up at his children, “What is it?”

“You’re reading it wrong.” They all pouted.

Baekhyun stared at them curiously, “I am?”

“Make the owl a wolf.”

Baekhyun paused for a moment, staring at his children as a smile grew on his face, “Oh sorry, let me start over.”

Sehun peaked through the doorway, secretly watching Baekhyun as he read to four of their children, laying next to each other under a large pink blanket.

Sehun had just finished tucking in the other two that slept in the room next door. Ever since they were small, it was clear to Sehun and Baekhyun who the dominate and submissive ones were, and they decided it was best to split them up accordingly once they grew old enough to have their own rooms.

Out of their six children, four of them were boys and two of them were girls. Sehun and Baekhyun decided to name them all after creatures and deities belonging to mythology. Of course pertaining to cats and wolves, but also to the sun and moon, symbols that were strongly associated with both their species. They observed their children's behavior carefully, and tried their best to pick a name for them that matched their personality well.

Fenrir, a monstrous wolf in Norse mythology, was the name of their son who showed the most similar traits to an alpha wolf. He was the most aggressive, and acted very possessive over his toys. He growled more often than making any cat sounds, and enjoyed howling whenever he heard a siren from a car outside. He was much stronger than his other siblings, making it no wonder he was the first to transform into a human at the age of two, an entire year before the others. His appearance was very similar to Sehun’s, tall with sharp facial features. Even in his animal form his coat was identical to his fathers, pure white with grey splotches on top.

Neto, the God of the sun and war from Lusitanian mythology, was the name of their son who acted the most like a tomcat. He preferred to isolate himself from the others, and enjoyed lazily relaxing in the sun. He seemed docile, but if the others bothered him, he very quickly became aggressive. He had prominent features from both his parents, but ended up looking more like a tougher version of Baekhyun. His coat was an even split between his parents, his entire belly and underside of his legs covered in white, and the rest of him a dusty brown.

Sirius, a constellation also known as the ‘Wolf Star’ or ‘Celestial Wolf’, was the name given to their son who possessed qualities similar to an omega wolf. He had a docile disposition, and was very submissive towards his other siblings. He liked to play house and acted like a nurturing mother to all his dolls. He looked like a very soft, small, and cute version of Sehun. His coat was white, with brown splotches instead of grey, creating a mixture between his parents colorations.

Selene, a Greek Goddess of the moon, was the name of their daughter who acted very strongly like a Queen cat. She was very much in charge of everything, and got upset when the others didn’t listen to her rules of play. Most of the toys in the house somehow ended up belonging to her, a sly maneuver she managed to pull by trading toys with her siblings for something of little value. She didn’t really resemble either of her parents, although if you analyzed her face you could pick out features that belonged to both of them. As an animal, she was mostly brown, with little tuffs of white spread throughout her fur, also creating a mixture between her parents like Sirius, but with a heavier emphasis on Baekhyun’s coloration instead of Sehun’s.

Asena, an old she-wolf with a sky-blue mane from Turkic and Mongolian mythology, was the name they decided to give to their shy little girl who resembled very closely to an omega wolf. She got along with Sirius very well, and they enjoyed quietly playing house together, each of them being a Mommy of their own individual children. She looked like a female version of Baekhyun, with a few traits that cam from Sehun. Her coat was purely white, without any markings whatsoever.

Sith, a reference to a fairy creature called Cat Sìth from Celtic mythology that resembles a large black cat, was the name they decided to give their son that acted very similar to Baekhyun. He preferred to play with dolls, taking care of them like Sirius and Asena did, but there was one difference. He was very stubborn, and did not give in easily to the others wishes. He was particular to the way everything went in his small little life, whether it was the kind of fabric used for his bedsheets, the color of his toothbrush, or the way his breakfast was prepared. However, he was not as domineering as his sister Selene, and didn’t try to control his siblings actions. He just wanted the small details in his life to be perfect. He looked very much like Baekhyun, just as Fenrir closely resembled their father. His coat was brown, with dark streaked markings, accenting his eyes like Baekhyun.

Fenrir and Neto shared a room together, enjoying being surrounded by a more masculine setting. Their room had a jungle tree house theme, the walls and decorations in the room really made it feel like they were out in the wilderness. There was a large fake tree on the wall, with branches that suspended their two hammock beds. 

The other four children shared the more effeminate bedroom, pink being the major theme. They each had their own small bed, adorned with a canopy. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a regal feeling. Situated in the corner was a large playhouse, a place where they spent most of their day acting out their little family dramas.

Each room was also decorated with a few nicknacks that were essential in any cat home. Sehun didn’t really have any items like this, but it was important to Baekhyun that their children's rooms were protected by these idols.

Bastet was the ancient cat Goddess worshipped by the Egyptians. She was the deity representing protection, fertility, and motherhood. Every kitten had a statue of Bastet in their bedroom, including Baekhyun when he was small. He placed a very tiny statue of Bastet on their dressers, along with another good luck charm.

Next to Bastet was a small Maneki-neko, a common Japanese figurine of a cat with a raised paw, believed to bring good luck to the owner. There were different color options, each one with their own meaning. However, black was the common choice for kitten’s bedrooms. Black cats were traditionally considered lucky in Japan, able to ward off evil or cure illness in children. It was an obvious choice for Baekhyun.

Sehun usually had the job of getting the two more rowdy boys ready for bed, since he had more authority over them than Baekhyun did, and had an easier time settling them down. Baekhyun’s routine was more relaxing, reading stories and singing songs to the other four children. 

 

“And hand in hand on the edge of the sand

They danced by the light of the moon,

The moon,

The moon,

They danced by the light of the moon.”

 

Baekhyun finished reading the short story to his children, and the four of them sat up to look at the picture in the book, which Baekhyun had been avoiding showing them. Their faces quickly turned to small frowns upon looking at the image of an owl and cat cuddling together in a boat.

“How come there aren’t any stories about wolves and cats getting married?” Selene asked, disturbed by the image of the owl.

Baekhyun looked down at his small children and smiled at them gently. He and Sehun had been waiting for this question to come up, they knew it would happen someday.

He closed the book on his lap and let out a soft sigh, “Well, it’s very rare for a wolf and cat to fall in love. Mommy and Daddy were the very first ones.”

“And then uncle Yixing and Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes, but that’s all. So no one has really written any stories yet.”

“Can you tell us your story Mommy? How do you meet Daddy?”

Baekhyun tensed up a little, nervously biting on his lip, “Well…”

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful cat.” Sehun’s voice suddenly filled the room as he gently pushed the door open.

Baekhyun looked over at Sehun and smiled affectionately. Sehun came over to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

“He got hurt one day, and couldn’t move. He was all alone, so all he could do was cry for help.”

“Oh no, did you find him Daddy?” Asena asked with concern in her eyes.

Sehun nodded, “Yes, I found him and took him home. I made sure he got all better.”

Sith giggled, “And then you fell in love?”

Even though Sith was similar to Baekhyun, and acted very much like a cat, all their children were raised with Baekhyun as an example, a married cat who loved his husband very much. Regardless, Sehun had learned that cats did in fact secretly enjoy romance. They just liked to hide that fact from each other, part of their cat pride. Showing any overwhelming emotion was embarrassing to them.

“Well not yet, because the cat was kind of scared of the wolf, even though the wolf took such good care of him.”

Baekhyun secretly smirked at Sehun and nudged him a little, and Sehun glanced back at him also smirking.

“Why were you scared Mommy?” Selene asked, having a strong cat pride herself she didn’t understand being afraid of a wolf like her father.

“Well wolves are so big, and they have such sharp fangs.”

“Daddy does have big teeth.” Sith smiled as he rubbed his own canines.

Sirius watched Sith rubbing his teeth and decided to lean forward towards Sehun, reaching into his mouth to feel his larger canines. Sehun smiled as he opened his mouth wider to let Sirius feel them better, even though it was irrelevant because it was his wolf fangs Baekhyun was referring to.

“Continue the story Daddy.” Selene asked in an irritated voice, annoyed by the delay of her brothers.

Sehun laughed as he pulled Sirius’s hand out of his mouth. Once Sirius was settled back down Sehun continued.

“So the cat went home and left the poor wolf. The wolf missed the cat so much.”

Baekhyun bit on his lip smiling as he pinched Sehun’s leg, causing Sehun to jolt a little from the shock of the sharp pain.

“It’s ok Daddy, Mommy will come back.” Asena consoled Sehun, positive that everything would be all right.

Sehun nodded, “Yes. One day when the wolf came home, the cat was there waiting for him.”

“You weren’t scared anymore Mommy?” Selene asked curiously.

Baekhyun shook his head, “No, I missed Daddy too.”

“And then you got married?” Sith giggled.

Sehun and Baekhyun smiled, “Yes.”

They watched the silly grins grow on their children's faces as they reveled in the happy story. Sehun kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head, and Baekhyun stood up to pat on the empty bed next to him.

“Come on, it’s past bedtime. Everyone get in their own bed.”

The children quickly did as they were told, hopping out of Selene’s bed to find their own. They crawled under the covers, and Sehun and Baekhyun went around helping tuck them in, placing a loving kiss on their foreheads, making sure to visit each child. Once they were all settled in, Sehun reached for the small pink lamp on their dresser and switched it off.

“Sweet dreams little ones.” Baekhyun smiled as Sehun reached for him, holding onto him as they left the room together.

Baekhyun closed the door and Sehun leaned towards him to place a kiss on his cheek, “The other boys wanted you to say goodnight too.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Ok, I’ll be downstairs in a minute.”

Baekhyun left Sehun to go into the other room, opening it carefully to make sure he didn’t wake them incase they were already asleep. He found them wresting together on the floor, they had become impatient as they waited for Baekhyun to come in. Baekhyun sighed, flipping on the light switch. The two boys quickly stopped, looking up at Baekhyun nervously.

“Get in your beds, or no goodnight kiss.”

Fenrir and Neto pouted for a moment before sulking off to their hammocks, climbing inside. Baekhyun came over to them and started to help tuck them in.

“You took so long.” Neto complained, feeling like it was a good excuse.

Baekhyun smiled, adjusting the pillow under Fenrir’s head, “I know, I’m sorry. We’ll spend extra time with you tomorrow night.”

“What were you doing?” Fenrir asked, snuggling his head into the pillow.

“Telling the story of how Mommy and Daddy met.”

“I wanna hear!” Neto shouted as Baekhyun came over to help him as well.

“Tomorrow night we’ll tell you. But you have to be good and go to bed, no getting up.”

They nodded simultaneously, “Ok.”

Baekhyun kissed both of their heads, earning him a smile from each boy, “Good night boys.”

“Goodnight Mommy.”

Baekhyun quietly made his way downstairs, finding Sehun leaned back on the couch watching some TV. Sehun smiled up at him and adjusted his legs so Baekhyun could lay on top of him. Baekhyun noticed and quickly crawled over to him, relaxing down onto his chest. Sehun placed his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head to start playing with his hair, massaging it gently.

“How were the boys?”

“Oh you know, they were wrestling.”

Sehun laughed and kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head, “Hopefully they’ll fall asleep.”

“I think so, I told them they had to be good if they wanted to hear the story about how we met.”

“It’s a good story.” Sehun smirked.

Baekhyun pinched his arm, laughing a little, “Yeah, thanks for that by the way. I had no idea what to tell them.”

“You just needed to bend the truth a little.”

Baekhyun smirked, “Yeah, and delete a lot of details.”

Sehun scratched Baekhyun’s head gently as he reached for the remote to turn off the TV. Baekhyun closed his eyes and started to purr, his voice clicking slightly as he vibrated against Sehun’s body. Sehun smiled, kissing Baekhyun’s head again.

“You’re going to make me horny doing that.”

Baekhyun snuggled against him, purring louder, “So? Should we go to bed?”

Suddenly they heard the sound of tiny feet coming down the stairs, they both paused and looked over waiting for the child to appear. They had a feeling they knew who it was, and sure enough, they were right.

Sith came walking towards them, holding onto his security blanket with droopy eyes. Baekhyun got up off Sehun and Sehun went over to Sith to pick up him, holding him closely in his arms. 

Baekhyun smiled watching them, finding it amusing to see how Sehun dealt with situations like this. Sehun had a tendency to be more stern with their wolf like children, since he was familiar with dealing with their habits. But when it came to the ones who acted like cats, Baekhyun always had to be the one to put his foot down, Sehun was too soft. They knew they could walk all over him.

Sith relaxed against Sehun and wrapped his free hand around him, while the other clutched tightly onto his blanket.

“Sorry, did we forget your water?” Sehun asked him quietly.

Sith nodded, too drowsy to answer with words. Sehun carried him over to the kitchen and found a clean cup, making sure to use the purple Hello Kitty one he knew he liked. He filled it with water and handed it to Sith. Sith took a sip and relaxed back against Sehun, holding the cup tightly in his small hands.

Sehun took him back upstairs and Baekhyun followed them. He watched as Sehun placed Sith back in bed, kissing him again before he walked away. The others were already fast asleep, dreaming peacefully in their small beds.

They both spent a moment staring at them all, smiling warmly at their children before closing the door quietly.

“You’re such a softy Wolfie.” Baekhyun smiled.

“How come?”

“I already gave him water, he knows he can come down every night and get more from you.”

Sehun smiled back at him, letting out a small laugh, “You cats, such manipulative little creatures.”

Baekhyun smirked, “Come on, lets go to bed.”

——————————————

“Mommy I can’t eat this.”

Baekhyun turned to look at Sith, confused what the problem was, “Why not?”

“You didn’t cut it up into pieces. Daddy cuts it up for me.”

Baekhyun smiled, amused by the way Sith was acting, “That’s because Daddy spoils you. You are old enough to eat that without me cutting it up for you.”

Selene used her fork to cut into her pancake, “See? I’m a big girl, I can do it.”

Sith pouted and crossed his arms, “I don’t like the way it tastes like this.”

Baekhyun laughed, “It doesn’t taste any different.”

Sehun suddenly entered the kitchen with Fenrir and Neto, he had just finished the task of helping them get dressed. They joined everyone at the table, and Sith immediately focused his attention on his father, lifting up his plate.

“Daddy can you cut this up for me?”

Sehun didn’t hesitate before reaching for the plate, but Baekhyun grabbed his arm to stop him.

“What is it?” Sehun asked, noticing Baekhyun’s disapproval.

“I just told him he can eat that without it being cut into pieces.”

They heard an audible snort from Sith as he glared at Baekhyun. Sehun’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion, looking down at the plate trying to figure out what was wrong with cutting up the food. Baekhyun shook his head and sighed.

“You spoil him too much.”

Sehun looked back up at Baekhyun, his eyes reflecting his desire to give Sith what he wanted, “He likes it in small pieces though.”

Baekhyun smirked, “Just trust me on this, I know what I’m doing.”

Sehun looked back over at Sith with an apologetic expression, placing the plate back down, “Sith, you need to listen to Mommy.”

Sith turned his head away in a dramatic pout, his eyes getting a little teary. Baekhyun knelt down next to him, petting his hair slightly.

“Listen Sith, how about this. I’ll let you eat it in your animal form this first time, if you eat your pancakes all by yourself from now on.”

Eating as animals was something Sehun and Baekhyun usually discouraged, because the children would get too excited, pretending that they were real animals and ending up making a giant mess.

Sith’s dramatic expression quickly changed into a happy smile, “Ok Mommy!”

“No fair!” Selene shouted, placing down her fork.

Baekhyun laughed, picking up their plates and putting them on the floor, “Come on, all of you can do it, just this once.”

The children all happily jumped out of their seats, turning into their hybrid forms, which Sehun and Baekhyun had decided to call Wolcats. Although at the age of seven they were still only Pupkitts. 

Using their tiny legs, they scurried over to their plates, quickly devouring their pancakes with their faces buried in their food. Their little ears jiggled as they licked up every last bite and managed to cover their snouts in syrup.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Baekhyun laughed, filming them all on his phone, “It’s almost time for school.”

The children reluctantly turned back into humans, licking their lips in attempt to get the syrup off. Sehun and Baekhyun went grab some wet napkins, and returned to help them clean off their faces.

After gathering all their backpacks, they made their way outside to the sidewalk. Sehun stayed behind at the door, kissing Baekhyun before he left to go walk the kids to school. Sehun promised to have some breakfast ready for the two of them when Baekhyun came back. They usually took turns walking the kids to school, since neither of them had the pressure of work to worry about.

Fenrir always liked to walk at the very front, next to Selene who also liked to be at the head of the line. They acted like older siblings to the others, even though they were all the same age, and made sure everyone stayed safe. They put out their arms to stop everyone when they had to wait for a crossing light, and pointed out any hazards in their path.

Once they were far enough away from the house, Baekhyun spoke to them all, “Guess what holiday is coming up?”

“Is it Halloween?” Fenrir asked with a large grin, a favorite holiday of all their children, since cats and wolves were used so prominently in decorations.

“No, Father’s Day.” Baekhyun laughed, “I’ve thought of a nice present you could all give him, but I’m going need your help.”

“Ok Mommy.” They answered in a harmonious chime.

Baekhyun kissed them all before they ran off towards the school building, and stayed to watch as every last one disappeared inside.

——————————————

“HAPPY FATHER’S DAY DADDY!!” Everyone shouted loudly, holding out their present together.

Baekhyun smiled as he filmed them, taking special pride in arranging this present. Sehun laughed as he took the sloppily wrapped gift, suddenly barraged by his children in the middle of getting up out of bed.

“Thank you! What a surprise!”

Everyone crawled up onto the bed next to him as he began opening it, wiggling their butts in excitement, a habit they formed from the joy of wagging their tails.

Sehun peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal a handmade book. On the cover was an illustration drawn by all six of them, made clear by the names written on it. It was a picture of a wolf and a cat, along with a big heart. Written in child like handwriting at the top were the words: The story of Daddy and Mommy and their Pupkitts

Sehun stared at it for a long moment smiling, trying not to tear up at the sentimental gift.

“Come on Daddy, read it!” Selene demanded.

Sehun opened the book, and discovered another set of illustrations, each page seemed to have been drawn by a different child. He read the words at the bottom of the first page: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful cat.

Sehun read through the book slowly, treasuring each illustration. He particularly liked the drawing of his big sharp fangs, and a cowering puff ball cat standing next to him. His children made sure to point out who drew each picture, even though it was clearly marked.

On the last page he read the words: And then they got married and had six Pupkitts. The drawing above it was Sehun and Baekhyun holding six babies in a blanket at the hospital. Sehun looked up at Baekhyun and smiled, his eyes a little watery. Baekhyun smiled back at him, lowering his phone.

“Do you like it Daddy?” Asena asked, pointing at the drawing, “We each drew our own baby.”

“Yes, thank you everyone. I love it.”

Baekhyun came over to the bed and sat next to Sehun, kissing him on the cheek as the children quickly took the book and started flipping through the pages to look at it again. Sehun kissed Baekhyun back, and whispered quietly in his ear.

“Thank you my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the story Baekhyun was reading, it’s called: The Owl and the Pussy-Cat. I changed it from Pussy-Cat because in my story, that means something else lol


	7. A New Page

Sith’s hands desperately clung onto the fabric of his father’s shirt, tears were streaming down his chubby little cheeks as his breath came out in small hiccups, a constant pathetic cry uttering from his throat. Sehun stared at him affectionally, trying his best to pry his tiny fingers off of him as he attempted to leave out the front door.

“Sith, it’s ok sweetie. Daddy and Mommy will be home in just one week.” Sehun tried to console him.

“And Uncle Yixing and Junmyeon are here to take care of us.” Fenrir added, petting Sith’s leg gently as Junmyeon held onto him.

This only caused Sith to break out into louder tears, his hands miserably reaching out in front of him once Sehun had finally gotten out of his grasp, “DADDY!!”

Sehun was extremely tempted to take Sith back in his arms, the look on his son’s face was so heart wrenching. Baekhyun noticed Sehun’s soft expression and gently pulled on his arm.

“…Come on, it will only get worse the longer you stay.”

Sehun reluctantly turned to leave with Baekhyun, another loud eruption of crying heard behind them as they made their way to the car. Junmyeon struggled to keep Sith in his arms as he desperately tried to run after his parents. Sith’s siblings all gathered around him, trying their best to calm him down, speaking to him in a soft voice. Sith always got this way whenever Sehun left, he was quite that Daddy’s boy. But this always got the worst reaction, whenever Sehun and Baekhyun left to go on their annual week long vacation.

The kids weren’t aware that Baekhyun needed to leave the house due to his heat. Yixing and Junmyeon were always happy to babysit for them, no matter how upset the kids were at first. They were overjoyed to take care of their pupkitts, in a small way it satisfied their desire to have such children. Junmyeon’s kittens were all grown up now, and they didn’t have any more children to look after. Yixing was an excellent father to Junmyeon’s children while it lasted, even though they weren’t his own. Since Yixing wasn’t able to get Junmyeon pregnant, they treasured every moment they got to spend with Sehun and Baekhyun’s children. 

Sehun closed the trunk after making sure they had everything, and climbed into the driver’s seat as Baekhyun was already getting adjusted inside the car.

“…It breaks my heart…” Sehun sighed as he looked over at the door, the faint sound of Sith’s crying still audible.

Baekhyun pat Sehun’s leg, rubbing it a little, “He loves you so much.”

Sehun smiled and nodded, “He loves you too, I just spoil him.”

Baekhyun laughed a little, “You’d think he’d learn that Yixing and Junmyeon spoil him even more.”

—————————————

Sehun sat against the headboard, watching as Baekhyun adorned his neck with a choker, a small bell dangling from it. He smiled as he stared at Baekhyun’s naked body, the vision of it still just as beautiful as the day they met.

Baekhyun slowly came towards him, crawling onto the bed as the bell around his neck jingled with each beguiling movement. He bit his lip once he noticed Sehun already had an erection, knowing that the strong pheromones he was releasing had sent Sehun into rutt. He lowered the front of his body onto the bed, smirking at Sehun seductively as he swayed his butt back and forth in the air to tempt him.

“Need something Wolfie?”

Sehun smirked back at him, staying surprisingly calm, “Do you?”

Baekhyun started purring, knowing that it drove Sehun crazy, and purposely let a few loud clicking sounds escape his throat. He started to lick his own finger, teasing Sehun with the imagery at the same time as opening his mouth to let his purring be heard better.

“I’m fine.”

Sehun’s smirk grew longer, knowing that Baekhyun would say something like that. It was part of the cat mentality, that it was a privilege to have sex with them and they never begged for it or acted like they were desperate for it. That was exactly why Sehun loved toying with him.

“Me too.” He answered in a low voice.

Baekhyun laughed lightly, slowly melting down onto the sheets and making himself vulnerable to Sehun by bending his knees and spreading his legs apart, exposing his wet scent, “Oh yeah? It doesn’t look like it.”

Sehun tried his best to keep his composure, the sight in front of him and the scent he was picking up was extremely tempting, “Yeah, I’m pretty tired actually.”

Baekhyun laughed again, “Really? So you’re just going to go to sleep?”

Sehun yawned and started to lower himself to lay down, “Yeah, give me a little bit.”

Baekhyun scowled as he watched him, knowing that he was playing with him. Baekhyun was in the full swing of his heat, and the desire for Sehun to be inside him was getting unbearable.

“Get over here, stop messing around.” He hissed, watching Sehun start pulling back the covers.

“If Kitty wants it, Kitty has to come get it.” Sehun smirked, getting his head comfortable on the pillow.

Baekhyun tightened his fists in anger for a moment, glaring at Sehun as he stared back at him with that cocky smirk. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Sehun eventually closed his eyes to relax more.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun shouted once he realized Sehun was going to keep messing with him.

Sehun grabbed himself, partially to tempt Baekhyun and partially to relieve himself slightly, “It’s right here Kitty, just hop on if you need it.”

Baekhyun took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He felt like he was burning inside, his body aching for Sehun’s attention. With each passing second he only became more and more wet, his hole clenching air in desperate anticipation.

He would have used a toy just in spite of Sehun if he had brought any, but he had gotten rid of those a long time ago. His fingers weren’t an option either, he had gotten to used to Sehun’s large size and they wouldn’t grant him any satisfaction.

After what seemed an agonizing amount of time, Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He crawled over to Sehun to sit down on his lap, aligning his hole with Sehun’s length. Sehun opened his eyes once he felt Baekhyun get on top of him, and watched him with satisfaction.

Baekhyun gripped tightly onto Sehun’s shoulders as he lowered himself, letting out a shaking moan as Sehun’s thick length went inside him. He immediately began moving up and down, slipping easily due to his over lubricated hole, stopping at the base of Sehun’s knot each time.

“You’re so wet Kitty.” Sehun smirked as he reached forward to spank one of Baekhyun’s cheeks, squeezing it tightly as Baekhyun kept moving, “Just admit how much you needed it.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun panted as he continued quickly bouncing on Sehun’s lap, the bell around his neck ringing frantically with his fast movement.

Sehun licked his lips as he watched the bell dance around on his neck, the sound bringing him pleasure along with Baekhyun’s moaning. He moved his hands to grab onto both of Baekhyun’s nipples, pinching them and twisting them to increase Baekhyun’s lust.

Baekhyun threw his head back with a loud scream as he gripped tighter onto Sehun’s shoulders, starting to move at an even faster pace than before. It was getting intolerable for him, the amount of lust he had was too much for him to deal with on his own, he needed Sehun to start moving as well. However, Sehun laid still as Baekhyun exhausted himself, enjoying the show and the pleasure he was getting while the only movement he was making was twisting of Baekhyun’s nipples. 

“Fuck me!!” Baekhyun screamed in frustration as he continued to hump himself on Sehun’s length, his legs starting to go weak.

Sehun smirked, and finally moved his hands to grab onto Baekhyun’s waist. He started to thrust himself up into Baekhyun, getting deeper inside than Baekhyun was able to on his own, still avoiding shoving his knot inside. Baekhyun let out a mess of shrieking cries, each ram against his prostate bringing him closer to his elusive climax. His body began to tremble, and he eventually stopped moving, his hole clenching up tight around Sehun’s length. He let out a weak sound as he finished on Sehun’s chest, still squeezing onto Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun gripped onto Baekhyun’s waist, growling from the pleasure of the tightened fit. He shoved himself deeper inside, finally pushing his knot into Baekhyun. Baekhyun cringed a little as he felt it enlarging, and bit on his lip to endure the slight discomfort. Sehun held his breath as he unloaded inside Baekhyun, and started breathing heavily after he finished.

Baekhyun collapsed on top of him, resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder as he panted. He suddenly opened his mouth, biting on Sehun’s arm.

“I hate you.”

Sehun licked his lips, taking another large breath before raising his hand to flick the bell on Baekhyun’s neck, causing it to jingle.

“I love you too Kitty.” Sehun smiled.

Baekhyun smirked and moved his head to place a kiss on Sehun’s cheek, “Why do you have to toy with me like that?”

“Because you’re a cat.” Sehun chuckled.

Baekhyun let out a sigh, “I love you Wolfie.”

—————————————

Sehun and Baekhyun’s trip ended earlier than planned. After only a few days of having sex, Baekhyun was already finished with his heat. They were both surprised when Baekhyun stopped producing strong pheromones, and didn’t know what to think at first, but credited it to getting older.

Even though they spent most of their time inside the hotel room, they made sure to always go somewhere nice, and spent a few extra days after Baekhyun’s heat was over to enjoy the place they were staying. This time they had quite a long while to enjoy their stay, and decided to cut it short to get back to their children, who were missing them very much. They had video called them, and the expressions on their children’s faces when they ended the call was heartbreaking.

They wanted to surprise everyone, and didn’t let Yixing and Junmyeon know that they were on their way home. When they opened the door, their children looked over at them with shocked faces, currently in the middle of enjoying an art project. They immediately burst into happy cries, running over to their parents to hug them. They shared an embrace for a long moment, before the children got too excited.

They quickly ran back over to the table to show their parents their artwork, an assortment of objects made out of pipe cleaners. Asena went over to Baekhyun with hers, and smiled as she handed it to him.

“I made you a flower crown Mommy.”

Baekhyun smiled back at her as he took it, placing it on his head, “Thank you, I love it.”

That night all the children wanted to sleep with their parents, the idea of separating again too hard for them to bare. They curled up in bed together and watched a movie, a favorite cartoon animal one of theirs. Once it was time to go to sleep, they all turned into their animal forms to fit on the bed together better and fall asleep.

—————————————

Sehun noticed the children were acting particularly quiet as he read them their favorite bedtime story, the book they made him for Father's Day. They usually spoke up and read along with their Father, since they had every word memorized. But they just sat silently, the largest grins on their faces as Sehun continued reading. A few of them even hid their grins with their hands, trying to prevent themselves from giggling. Another unusual occurrence that night was that all six of their children insisted that they were together when Sehun read the story.

Baekhyun was secretly filming them all from the door, only the lens of his camera and one of his eyes visible in the crack. He was smiling with nervous joy himself, anxiously waiting for Sehun to get to the last page.

Sehun turned to the final page and read the words: _And then they got married and had six pupkitts._ After he finished uttering those words, he stared down at the book curiously, realizing another page had been added. He flipped the page and discovered that a paper had been taped into the binding at the end. He slowly processed the words written at the top in children's handwriting, and froze in silence as he stared at it.

 

_And then they had more_

 

It became difficult for the six children to remain quiet as Sehun read the words over and over again in astonishment. They burst out giggling as soon as Baekhyun slowly opened the door. Sehun turned his head to look over at Baekhyun, his face expressing his complete shock. Baekhyun smiled at him warmly as he stepped closer, the children still giggling in the background.

“I’m pregnant."

Sehun took a deep breath, his vision of Baekhyun standing in front of him becoming blurry as his eyes filled with tears. He weakly smiled, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun as he came over to him, wrapping his arms around him. Sehun raised his arms to hold Baekhyun as well, squeezing him tightly. 

The children quickly jumped off the bed and went over to their parents, joining in the hug, all happily speaking to their father.

“You’re having more babies!"

Sehun couldn’t say a word, too happy to even express himself. He didn’t think he would get blessed with more beautiful children.

—————————————

The children all ran over to the door once Sehun and Baekhyun returned, Sith immediately going to his father and clutching tightly onto his pant leg. Yixing and Junmyeon came quickly after, smiling at them both as they anxiously waited for the news.

“So, did you find out?”

Sehun bent down to pick Sith up in his arms, holding him as he looked over at Baekhyun. Baekhyun bit down on his lip smiling, and wiggled a little as he spoke.

“Just one this time, a boy.”

The children all made a cry of joy and hugged their parents, “Yay! We’re going to have a baby brother!!”

Baekhyun lowered to the floor to hug them all, closing his eyes as he treasured their tiny embrace, “You’ll have to help us come up with a name, ok?”

Yixing and Junmyeon smiled as they watched them all, also excited to have another child to watch over. Honestly they were relieved it was only one more though.

“Ok Mommy!” 

Sehun lowered to the floor as well, placing down Sith as they joined in the family hug.

“We should name him lucky!” Sirius shouted, knowing very well how lucky it was that his parents were having another baby.

Baekhyun laughed, “Good idea, seven is a lucky number too. Maybe we can find something about the number seven in mythology.”

The children didn’t want to waste any time looking for a name, after their parents spoke with Yixing and Junmyeon briefly, they dragged them over to the couch to do some research. Everyone watched as Baekhyun started looking up some information on his phone, the children huddled around both their parents as they sat together. After searching for a little while, Baekhyun came upon a list of Deities, beings, and characters that were associated with the number seven. The first thing on the list was “The Seven Lucky Gods” referring to the seven gods of good fortune in Japanese Mythology. They all smiled at that, verifying that the number seven really was considered lucky. Baekhyun continued scrolling and paused upon reading the ninth item on the list.

“Listen to this! In Galician folklore, it specifies that seventh son of any union will be a werewolf.”

The children all giggled, “He’s going to be like Daddy then.”

Sehun laughed, “Maybe, maybe not.”

“But what should we name him?” Selene interrupted, trying to keep focus on the task at hand.

“Let me see something.” Baekhyun spoke softly as he started typing something on his phone, “…The Galician word for seven is Sete. How about Sete?”

The children all clapped their hands, “Yeah!”

Sehun smiled and leaned over to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek, “I like it.”

—————————————

Sehun sat with his six children at the hospital, each child clutching onto a small gift, varying between balloons and stuffed toys. They were seated in a long row, with Sith on Sehun’s lap like usual. It had already been a few hours, and the children had given up playing with the toys they were holding, they just wanted to meet their new brother. Sehun nervously gripped onto his pant leg, taking deep breaths as he waited.

“Calm down Daddy.” Asena consoled him as she patted his back in a mature manner, “Don’t stress out.”

This was in fact advice Baekhyun had asked the children to give their father, throughout his entire pregnancy. The children had gotten used to telling these words to Sehun, even the less controlling ones.

Just like Baekhyun’s previous pregnancy, Sehun went into an over protective state of mind. He stressed out about every little thing Baekhyun did. Making sure he was eating right, or making sure Baekhyun didn’t need to get up, or bend over, or get cold, or get too hot. Anything Baekhyun did, Sehun was right there helping him. Of course Baekhyun was grateful for it, but he worried that Sehun was wearing himself to thin. He had kids to take care of on top of Baekhyun this time, he knew Sehun must have been exhausted.

The children were a great help though, and did their best to behave for their father and try to help both their parents. After all, they were extremely excited to have a new addition to the family, and didn’t want anything to go wrong.

“What’s in your pocket Daddy?” Sith asked as he rubbed a small circular object concealed in Sehun’s jean pocket.

Sehun smiled, moving his hips a little to reach his pocket, “Do you want to see it?”

Sith moved off his lap and smiled, “Yeah!”

“I wanna see!” The other children shouted as they crowded around Sehun.

Sehun pulled out a small golden trinket and handed it to Sith, “It’s a good luck charm, a gift from your Mommy before we got married.”

Sith held the charm inside his small hands and stared down at the carving of the cat inside the cartouche, rubbing it with his fingers. The other children all took turns holding at it, mesmerized by the shiny object.

“But I thought Mommy was scared of you.” Fenrir pointed out.

“Well, Mommy was still thankful I took care of him, so he gave me this.”

The children all smiled as they continued looking at it, and Sehun watched as the doctor walked up behind them. He quickly stood up, getting his children’s attention. They all turned to look at the doctor with wide eyes.

“Are you ready to meet your new brother?” The doctor asked with a smile.

“Yes!!!” The children all shouted excitedly.

Sehun took the charm back from them and started to lead them, all of them moving rather quickly as they followed the doctor. Once they entered the room, Baekhyun looked up at them with a smile, a tiny baby in his arms.

Sounds of adoration escaped all the children’s mouths as they approached Baekhyun, staring down at the baby pupkitt. Sehun quickly leaned over to kiss Baekhyun before being the first one to pet the new baby, kissing his tiny head as well. The children all watched with a large smile before each of them got a turn to pet him as well.

“Hi Sete.” Sirius spoke happily once it was his turn, “Welcome to our family.”

Sehun and Baekhyun shared a secret smile with each other as Sehun wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, caressing it affectionately.

“Come here.” Baekhyun spoke softly, “Let’s all take a picture together.”

Sehun handed his phone to the doctor, and the children all huddled around the bed. A warm expression covered their faces as they took their first family photo with Sete.

—————————————

The children all laid on the floor, surrounding their baby brother who was settled on a large circle rug. They were completely silent as they watched him, mesmerized by every tiny movement the baby pupkitt made. His tiny legs trembled as he attempted to crawl, barely inching along the floor. The children smiled watching his endearing effort, listening to the feeble sounds he made.

Sehun and Baekhyun sat on the couch nearby cuddling with each other as they watched their children peacefully. They could barely keep the children away from the baby long enough to take care of his basic needs, such as feeding him or grooming him. The children hardly even played anymore, they just wanted to be with their baby brother.

Even while Sehun and Baekhyun tried to take care of his basic needs, the children were constantly offering to help. They could lend a hand at grooming, turning into pupkitts and cleaning their brother in the sun of the windows like Baekhyun used to do for them. However, feeding him was something only Baekhyun could do.

Baekhyun stayed in his cat form as he fed the baby his milk, since his body only lactated while he was an animal, which made sense considering the baby was also an animal. However, the children had seen human babies drinking from a bottle, and often played with their puppy and kitty dolls this way, so they desperately wanted to do the same with their brother. To appease their children, once Sete had gotten a little older, they purchased a few bottles, allowing their children to also have the chance to feed their brother.

Even Sehun enjoyed feeding the baby. Baekhyun loved watching Sehun hold Sete in his lap, swaddled in a blanket as Sehun fed him with the bottle. His tiny lips worked so hard to suck the milk out of the bottle, and he often ended up with droplets of milk on his snout. Baekhyun had a hard time picking what he wanted to look at, his eyes often flipped between staring at their adorable baby and Sehun’s soft expression. The children also enjoyed watching their Father feed Sete, as hard as it was to resist helping. They would often come over in the middle of their playtime to check and see how Sete was doing.

It was only during school hours, or at night when they went to bed, that Sehun and Baekhyun truly had time alone with Sete. He cuddled with them in their bed, just like the other children used to, wrapped up in his parents warmth. Baekhyun’s purr was like a soothing lullaby to the baby (along with Sehun), and he quickly drifted off to sleep listening to the sound. He didn’t purr much himself, only a barely audible sound came from his small body. This was their first indication that Sete would most likely be more like his Father.

As Sete got older (still just a baby in human terms) his personality began to show itself. Once he was able to move around on his own, it was easier to spot some behaviors he had. Still, Sete was proving to be more difficult to figure out, he didn’t act anything like the rest of his siblings.

Sehun would howl for him, which triggered a chain reaction in the household as Fenrir and sometimes even Sirius would join in with him. Sete would raise his head and sing along, but he wasn’t as enthusiastic about it as Fenrir was. 

He was more laid back like Neto, but what set him apart from his brother was the lack of any cat behaviors. He didn’t go out of his way to lay in the sun, and never seemed irritated or bothered by the amount of attention his siblings smothered him with.

This only really left two options: Either he was another omega like Sirius and Asena, or a beta. They wouldn’t know for certain until he was old enough to play with toys, but they had a feeling he was the latter.

They had to take out the old playpen to prevent him from destroying things in the house, a habit all of their children possessed at his age no matter how docile they were. Just like his siblings though, they spent most of the time with Sete outside.

Baekhyun would hold him in his lap as the others chased each other around the yard. It was a little off-putting for Sete at first, watching the pupkitts chase a big wolf around. It would take him a while to ease into the idea, staying safe on Baekhyun’s lap and hiding his face occasionally whenever they got close to him.

Eventually he would get impatient, and lean forward in excitement when they would pass by him. Baekhyun would place him on the ground, and Sehun would come over to greet him, nudging him a little to encourage him. Sete would start to nibble at him, and Sehun would take small steps backwards, forcing him to come out onto the grass. Eventually Sehun would get far enough away from Sete that he would have to chase him, and he joined the others in running after their Father. They all ran at a slower pace so Sete could keep up, his tiny legs and clumsy movement not allowing him to move very fast.

It didn’t take long for the children to incorporate the baby into their play. They enjoyed dressing him up in clothes, and sometimes Baekhyun would come in the room to see a bonnet on his head. They put him inside their doll cribs, finding him to be a perfect addition to their house play. Baekhyun sat with them and watched as they acted out their dramas, sometimes having to intervene when Sete needed attention.

Although some families might have been overwhelmed with this many children, Sehun and Baekhyun couldn’t have been happier. Sete fell perfectly into their lives, only adding joy to their already blissful family.

—————————————

Baekhyun folded laundry on the floor, slowly working his way through the large amount of clothes. There was always a lot due to how many children they had. A heaping pile of clothes was next to him, and some of the children were curled up in a ball in the warmth of the freshly dried garments. The cat-like children always loved to lay in it whenever Baekhyun would fold the laundry, getting a similar feeling to laying in the sun.

Sehun sat with them as well, often helping Baekhyun fold the clothes if he wasn’t busy doing some other chore. The other children were busy playing in their rooms, the sound of their laughter sometimes heard in the main room as they all sat peacefully together.

“And then they had one more.” Selene read to Sete as she held onto the book they made for their father, a little revision made to the text once Sete was born and they could officially draw a picture of him to go on the page.

They all took turns reading this book to Sete, feeling like it was essential for him to know the story, even though he wasn’t old enough to understand the words they were speaking. He would just tilt his head and look at his siblings curiously as they spoke to him, not really looking at the various pictures they would show him. He tried to nibble on the pages, and Selene giggled as she removed it from his reach.

Neto was asleep in the pile of warm clothes, but Sith was paying attention to the story, watching his brother’s reaction to it.

“He wants to play.” Sith giggled along with Selene.

They all watched as Sete began digging in the clothes, biting on them and shaking his head as he growled a little. Baekhyun picked him up and nuzzled his face, earning him a few licks on his nose.

“We’ll go on a walk when we’re done with the laundry.” Baekhyun smiled as he placed Sete back down, “Why don’t you play with him for now?”

“Can we play in the tree?” Sith asked excitedly.

“Of course.” Baekhyun answered with another smile.

Sith wasn’t referring to a real tree (since that would be dangerous and Baekhyun had to save the children quite a few times when they would climb the one in the backyard and get stuck) but the cat tree they had in their living room. The cat-like children loved playing on it, and only succeeded getting Sete to play on it with them when the wolf-like children weren’t around.

Selene and Sith both nudged Neto awake. After explaining what they were going to play, they quickly transformed into pupkitts and ran over to the nearby tree, within clear vision of their parents as they continued folding laundry. Sete chased after them, excited that they were ready to play. 

They jumped up onto the higher level of the tree, and lightly swatted at Sete as he stood on his hind legs, swatting back at his older siblings. He tried to jump up as well, but his legs were too small and he wasn’t able to make it. 

Sehun and Baekhyun smiled tenderly as they watched him, his legs shaking a little as he stuck his front paws into the carpet of the tree and pulled himself up onto the first step. He immediately went inside the cube, hiding in it and occasionally popping his head out to swat at his siblings again.

Sehun and Baekhyun continued watching their children play in amusement until the laundry was finally finished. Once it was done, they collected all the children together to get ready for their walk.

They had learned that taking Sete for a walk wasn’t as simple as they thought it would be. The children frantically argued over who got to hold the leash, and the ordeal usually ended with more than one of their children in tears. They tried to have everyone take turns, but it was such a hassle dealing with the amount of time each child got holding the leash, not to mention that Sehun and Baekhyun also wanted a turn.

They quickly came up with a plan, realizing something needed to happen to control the emotional breakdowns. A chart was made, deciding who got to hold the leash on what days. Sehun and Baekhyun had to share their day, but they were perfectly able to take turns, or even hold it together.

To make it more fun for the other children who weren’t holding the leash, they were allowed to transform into pupkitts and also be taken for a walk like their baby brother. They wore their old collars, something Sete also had with his name tag dangling from it. Sehun and Baekhyun held the leashes for their children, while one of the kids had the honor of walking Sete.

The children in their pupkitt forms did their best to make a barrier around Sete, making sure he never wandered away. The difference in their size really was quite adorable, even though they were all still pupkitts. Sete was only a forth of their size, his head still unproportionally large compared to the rest of his body. His short legs made it hard for him to keep up with his older siblings pace, and they often slowed down to accommodate him.

Sehun and Baekhyun held onto each other as they walked with their children, a warm smile on their faces as they stared down at them. Sehun placed a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head before speaking to them all, already anticipating their happy reply.

“Who wants to go get some ice cream?”

They all began making sounds of approval, a cry that sounded similar to both a howl and a meow. Sete didn’t understand, but he started crying as well, copying his siblings.

“Ok, turn right.” Sehun smiled, squeezing onto Baekhyun as the children quickly followed his instructions.


	8. A Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas special~ <3

Baekhyun carefully brushed Asena’s hair, pulling it gently into pigtails on the side of her head, tying them off with bright red bows. Sith watched the whole process closely as he stood on his step stool next to the bathroom counter, his small hand gripping onto Baekhyun’s shirt as he leaned close.

“I want pigtails too Mommy.”

Baekhyun smiled as he gave a final adjusting tug to the pigtails, “Do you want bows?”

“Yeah!” He answered in excitement.

Baekhyun laughed warmly as he set Asena down and picked Sith up to put him on the counter. He let Sith pick out his own set of bows for his hair from the collection they had for Christmas. Baekhyun had been busy since breakfast dressing the children in nice festive clothing to go pick out a Christmas tree. Although Baekhyun had fun dressing up his children this entire season, he dressed them more formal for this event because there was always a Santa at the tree lot to take pictures with every year.

Since Sith had shorter hair, Baekhyun was only able to grab small patches of hair on either side of his head to gather into mini pigtails. But it worked well enough to wrap a bow around each and give Sith an adorable appearance. Sith looked happily at himself in the mirror, the bows matching well with his knitted sweater.

“Go show Daddy.” Baekhyun smiled as he set Sith down on the floor.

Sith immediately went running off, and Sirius saw his hair as he ran past him. He quickly turned to look at Baekhyun, a sad pout on his face. Baekhyun smiled warmly at him, reaching out his hands.

“Did you want pigtails too sweetie?”

Sirius smiled back at him and quickly ran into Baekhyun’s arms. After Sirius, it was Selene’s turn to get a french braid, and then they were finally ready to start heading out the door.

Sehun held onto Sete as Baekhyun made sure everyone was buckled into the car. Sete was excited to watch everyone get in the car, and kept making small whining sounds in anticipation of going for a ride. Once Baekhyun was done, Sehun handed Sete to Baekhyun, who was dressed in a small Christmas sweater that was meant for puppies.

Baekhyun placed Sete on his lap, and opened the window for him so he could smell the air rushing past their car. Thankfully, since Sete acted more like a wolf, he was comfortable in the car. When their other children were his age, Sehun and Baekhyun tried their best to minimize the amount of time the cat like children had to ride in the car, since it made them a little anxious.

Once they arrived, and Sehun helped everyone get out of the car, the children quickly went looking for the biggest tree. Baekhyun placed Sete on the ground, putting a leash on him so that he could also freely walk around. Sete was overjoyed to experience the aroma of the freshly cut trees, and went to each one to sniff them. Baekhyun walked along with Sete slowly as Sehun kept the other children in order, helping them find the tallest tree. Baekhyun was stopped many times by the other people also shopping for a tree, all of them cooing at how adorable Sete was. Sete was happy to get pet by them all, and the admirers were always surprised to hear the small pupkitt start purring, thinking he was some kind of breed of dog.

After picking out what their children deemed as the best tree, they all got in line to take a picture with Santa as the tree was loaded onto their car. The Santa was familiar with their family, and was delighted to meet the newest addition to their little pack. The children were happy to show him off as well, telling Santa that he had been a very good boy.

————————————————————

That night, after decorating their new tree, Baekhyun helped the children make a gingerbread house on their living room table. It was a little chaotic with six children all trying to do it at once, but they managed to assemble a decent looking house thanks to Baekhyun’s guidance (with most of the candy mysteriously missing for it’s decoration.)

“Do you think this house is strong enough against the big bad wolf?” Asena asked, concerned about the stability.

Although Baekhyun had avoided reading his children the bad children’s stories about wolves, it was inevitable that they heard them at school or saw references to them on TV. Luckily, at the age they were finally exposed to them, they mostly just found them amusing.

Fenrir, feeling like he was the most wolf like amongst his siblings, started to blow on the gingerbread house to see if it would still stand. Baekhyun smiled as he watched him, and then turned to find Sehun.

“I don’t know, should we see if Daddy can do it?”

“Yeah!” They all smiled, watching as Baekhyun left to go into the kitchen.

Sehun was busy making hot chocolate for them all, and turned to smile at Baekhyun once he saw him enter the kitchen.

“What is it? They sound excited in there.”

Baekhyun smirked as he got close to Sehun, pressing his hands against his chest before moving them slowly to wrap around Sehun’s neck.

“They want to see if the big bad wolf can blow their house down.”

Sehun smirked back at him, moving his hands to hold onto Baekhyun’s butt and pull him closer, “But you’re the one that’s really good at blowing.”

Baekhyun’s smirk grew longer as he paused for a moment staring into Sehun’s eyes playfully. He stepped up on his tip toes to give Sehun a sensual kiss, and Sehun felt Baekhyun slip his tongue inside his mouth, quickly beginning to stroke it against his own. Sehun soon felt the vibration from Baekhyun’s purring on his tongue, the feeling very familiar to another organ on Sehun’s body, the reminiscence of it immediately stimulating him. Sehun closed his eyes as he concentrated on each tingling stroke, Baekhyun lightly playing with the tip of his tongue.

“Stop kissing!” They suddenly heard their children as they burst into the room towards them, their voices sounding impatient, “Come on Daddy!”

Baekhyun laughed lightly as he watched the children pull Sehun away, tugging him towards the door as Sehun gave Baekhyun a sigh. He mouthed the words “tonight” to Baekhyun before he was dragged out of sight.

Baekhyun grabbed the tray of hot chocolate mugs that Sehun had been preparing and followed behind them. After setting it down on the table, he went to grab Sete out of his playpen and sat down with the other children as they all watched Sehun. Sehun leaned over to look at the gingerbread house, examining it carefully with an artificial serious expression.

“Hmmm, this house looks pretty fragile to me. I don’t think it stands a chance.”

“It’s super strong!” Selene answered, confident that it would be able to withstand any huffing and puffing from her father.

“Oh yeah?” Sehun smiled.

Sehun took in a large breath of air, making an exaggerated loud sound as he did so, and held it in his chest for a moment before leaning very close to the house and blowing as hard as he could. The children watched him anxiously, but smiled once they realized their father’s breath had no affect on their small house.

Sehun opened his eyes, blinking a few times in playful astonishment at the sight of the unaffected house, “What? It’s still there?”

The children all giggled, too amused by their father’s disappointment to say anything. Baekhyun laughed a little as well as he softly pet Sete in his arms, scratching behind his ears lightly.

Sehun shook his head, letting out a sigh, “Let me try again. It will definitely come down this time.”

“No it won’t!” They all chimed, laughter still in their voices.

Sehun ignored them as he took in another large breath, halting for a moment before taking in an extra inhalation of air. The children laughed louder as Sehun blew harshly on the house, failing yet again to cause any damage.

“How can this be?” Sehun asked as he looked over at his giggling children, a look of complete confusion on his face.

“We told you.” Neto answered between laughter, “It’s super strong.”

Sehun sighed, pretending to act defeated by his lack of accomplishment. Baekhyun stood up and went over to Sehun, placing a kiss on his cheek before he turned to the children to speak.

“Come on, let’s all drink our hot chocolate before bed.”

The children all huddled next to the fireplace, enjoying the warmth from the fire as they clutched onto their mugs and savored the sweet drink. Their tiny stockings were all already hung off the mantle (including an extra tiny one for Sete), each one with a picture of them as pupkitts on it, Sehun and Baekhyun’s larger stocking covered with an image of a wolf and cat. Sehun and Baekhyun cuddled together behind their children, petting Sete on their lap as he fell asleep. It didn’t take long for the other children to start drifting of as well, and they instinctually turned into animals as they dozed off to sleep in front of the fire, snuggled up close to each other.

Sehun and Baekhyun stared down at their sleeping children, deciding to leave them there for the time being as they enjoyed the peaceful moment. Baekhyun rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder, watching the small chubby bellies of his children fall and rise with their sleeping breaths.

“Look.” Sehun spoke quietly as he raised his hand to point outside.

Baekhyun lifted his eyes to peer out the window, and quickly spotted the sparkle of falling snowflakes in the shimmer of moonlight. A warm smile grew on his face, snuggling closer to Sehun as he treasured the vision of the first snow.

“Should we wake them?”

“No.” Baekhyun answered quietly, “Think how excited they’ll be to see the ground covered with snow in the morning.”

Sehun nodded, squeezing Baekhyun’s side affectionately. They watched the snow falling in silence together, the amount of snowflakes quickly growing. Baekhyun held onto Sehun’s arm tightly, his eyes filling with tears. Sehun looked down at him, suddenly noticing how emotional Baekhyun had become. Baekhyun stared into his eyes with a thoughtful expression on his face, an expression Sehun wasn’t used to seeing on Baekhyun. 

“I’m so happy Sehun…I’m so happy I married you…that we were able to have a family together…that you didn’t let me get away…”

Sehun smiled at him affectionately, raising his hand to wipe Baekhyun’s tears, “Me too Baekhyun. I would have chased you forever, my little kitty.”

Baekhyun slowly smiled, leaning forward to kiss Sehun. They shared a few romantic kisses before relaxing to watch the snow outside again. The fire slowly began to die as the snowflakes continued to cover the ground and the naked branches of the trees in a sheet of white. As they watched the magical vision together, they also drifted off into sleep, joining their children in happy dreams.


	9. VentuStella

Hello everyone! I would like to let you guys know that this story has been included in a recent project of mine, a book of my fics from 2017! Please click the link below if you’re interested ♡

[VentuStella Volume 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643/chapters/41567795)

I have been carefully going back through each story, fixing any grammar mistakes I could find. Not only this, but I added more details throughout the stories! I hope it will be fun for everyone to read and possibly notice these new parts~ As for the fans of this particular story, I have included a bonus chapter that has never been shared before! There is a preview for that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643/chapters/41568587) ♡


End file.
